What goes on behind the scenes of INUYASHA
by sugarsweet pie
Summary: A collection of funnies where we enter the lives of the cast members of the hit show, Inuyasha. Our favorite characters are actually actors acting out parts in the anime series, though in ‘real life’ they don’t act too differently, either…
1. A Tour Around Backstage

Disclaimer: Newspaper headline reads that Armageddon has arrived and that _ss pie_ has taken over the _Inuyasha_ business…"Muahahahaha! Now I can have Inuyasha 24-7! Muahahahaha!... And then a Nuclear Bomb appears randomly and destroys her.

**Fanfiction: "What goes on behind the scenes of INUYASHA"** (the backstage drama) is a collection of funnies where we enter the lives of the cast members of the hit show, _Inuyasha._ The truth is that our favorite characters are actually _actors_ acting out parts in the anime series, though in 'real life' they don't act too differently, either…

**Author: Sugarsweet Pie** (also known as Ss pie)

The characters may be slightly 'out of character' sometimes, but hardly. Also this is the only chap where a nasty 'nobody' shows up most of the time, so bare with me, please.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: A Tour Around Backstage**

A teenager with long, brown, curly hair with reporter clothes on and a microphone comes up to the readers.

"Hi! My name is Ailee and I shall be your lovely tour guide around this big building we like to call _INUYASHA STUDIOS._ I want to be the first to congratulate you all on winning the VERY FIRST Visit - The - Inuyasha - Studio contest, so, congrats! Why don't you give yourselves a big round of applause?" The girl starts clapping enthusiastically.

The 'audience' raise their eyebrows and look on bored, while a random audience member coughs.

Ailee sweat drops. "Sooo, lets start this thing, shall we?"

"...who ever said you were lovely, Ailee?" Inuyasha comes out of no where and smirks.

"Oh, its _you_ again" _Well, a good place than ever to start…_ Ailee directs her attention to the audience members again and clears her throat. "This is INUYASHA, the main character of the show. He--"

"--Don't you mean the _star _of the show?" The mutt sips his coffee.

The girl sighs… "Alright, INUYASHA is the STAR of the show…"

"_The most favorite one of them all_, right Ailee?"

A bigger sigh, "Yes."

Inuyasha frowns. "Ailee, a_ren't we forgetting something_? This is what you're getting paid for, after all."

With a groan and a tired look on her face, "Inuyasha, the favoritist of the most bestest, favorite of them all PUT together in the whole wide world that you rule, oh my fearsome, _handsomest _young king…"

"Of course I am, _and don't you forget that_. You either" Inuyasha points at the audience.

The audiance nods (hopefully). Ailee taps the mic. "Riiiight… Now, moving along…"

"Hey! Who said I was done with you !" Inuyasha yanks Ailee back. "My personal assistant called in sick today, so I'll need _someone _to do my laundry for me."

_Loudspeaker: We're on in 5…4…3…2…_

"Damn it! Im going to be late." Inuyasha lets go of Ailee. "When I come back those socks have better be as white as my hair, you wench!"

Ailee sweat drops. "My, he _really _isn't like this at all…He's just having a bad day I guess…"

The audience lifts up a brow _……riiiiiiight………of course……_

"Oh hi, Ailee" came a cute but screechy voice from the floor.

Ailee looks down. "Hey Shippo."

"Hey, do you happen to have a lollipop around here, somewhere? I can't seem to find the snack table anywhere…"

Ailee takes out a lollipop and smiles, "Here you go, sweetie!"

"Thanks! Oh, and by the way, Kagome was looking for you."

"Oh really? Why would she…?"

_Loudspeaker: Koga. We need Koga…where is Koga…You're on in one minute…_

"Oh. I get it." Ailee turns around and starts walking. "Hey guys… sorry I forgot about you all of a sudden… Oh! You want to know about Shippo, right? Well, he's just the sweetest thing around here, no doubt!"

"Who is?" Rin comes over from around the corner.

"Oh! Rin, you and Shippo are…" Ailee amiles and pats her on the head.

Rin says while giggling, " Why, thank you, lady Ailee…"

The 'reporter' squeals. "Isn't she just adorable!" Ahem, now, back to this Kagome incident… Hey Kagome!" She finally finds Kagome and waves a hand, trying to catch Kagome's attention who is being stalked by Koga with _"My woman this and my woman that and I love you_" lovey-dovey crap.

Kagome had finally got an excuses for leaving him… "Hey,Ailee, over here!" Kouga looks back as Kagome sets herself free from his grasp. "I've FINALLY found you!"

Ailee looks at her confused. "Huh?"

Kagome winks at her and the girl soon gets it. "Oh yeah………………that-that thing I wanted to talk to you before………the…….um……shopping issue thingy…….." Ailee frowns at her lame excuse.

_Loudspeaker: Koga, you're on! Koga, you're on._

Kouga sighs "Fine, whatever…." He looks at Kagome and clasps her hands in his. "Wait for me here, my love. It will take just a sec…" and with that he leaps towards the stage.

Kagome exhales deeply. "Phew…That was close…"

Ailee laughs. "Hehe. Sorry Kagome…"

"It's not that I don't like the guy, it's just that he _pushes the matter _a lot, sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean…"

"So, um, who are _they_?" Kagome looks questioning toward the audience.

"Oh! You mean the guys that won free backstage passes?"

"Oh! Those are them? Hi! I'm Kagome, nice to meet you!" she says with a bright smile as she shakes your hands. "My, there are a lot of you, huh?"

The audience nods, some still staring at their hands, thinking that they'll never wash it again...

"Well, I'm gonna have to go on in a minute, so I'm going have to leave you guys soon, ok?"

The guys in the audience instantly shake their heads while drooling and beg her to stay.

Kagome sweat drops. "…_Okayyy_…Oh! And Ailee…"

"Hm? Yes?"

"What ever you do, DO NOT GO NEAR SESSHOMARU'S ROOM, ok?"

"Huh? Why is that?"

Kagome plays with her fingers a bit.

"Why, Kagome? Is there something _wrong_ with _Fluffy-poo_?" Ailee, one of the biggest Sesshomaru fans ever, looks worried.

"Well, um...you see…he's…" Kagome, a little hesitant at telling her what's on her mind, looks at the audience. She decides that it would be better for them if she took Ailee VERY far away from them, and brings her to the side, in a far corner of the studios.

The audience look stunned as Kagome whispers something in Ailee's ear.

…

…

…

"HE WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!"

Ailee starts stomping towards a room that had a golden star with a big**_ S_** on it and had an angry and VERY SCARY look on her face. Fire started in her eyes.

The audience jumped back as they heard her scream but followed with curiosity…

Ailee kicks Sesshomaru's door open. "Sesshy! Is it true!"

A startled Sesshomaru looks up from his chair. The girl looks at him and his things and screams. "AHHHH! So it _is _true!" Ailee starts to cry and falls to her knees.

"What is it _now_, human?" said a _very _strait-faced demon lord.

"YOU…(sob)…YOU…(sob)…YOU…(WALE)…(cries some more)…(takes a deep breath)…YOU…YOU… DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!

"WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sesshomaru gets up from his chair. "Why would you say that? And _who _are all these _PEOPLE_?" (Translation: human scum)

"Because….because….Kagome said that…"

"Oh. You mean this…" The demon lord lifts Tokijin up as blood drips from it.

Ailee nods "Uh-huh…" She sniffs.

"This is what you call _WORK_, Aileee…"

"But-but…you told me that you would never kill a soul again after we became boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Sesshomaru looks puzzled/ confused/ like nothing has happened/ and mad, all at the same time.

"I NEVER said such a thing."

"Uh HUH!"

With a grunt, "WHEN have I ever said such nonsense before, _human!"_

Ailee shuddered as she heard 'human' and sniffs again before stating her reason. "Right after you proposed to me…" Again, another sniff.

Sesshomaru glares at her, thinking for a moment. "…Was that the time we were having a 'fiesta' at your house and we swam in the pool together and I handed you strawberries in your mouth?"

The girl sniffity-sniff-sniffs some more. "Uh huh…"

Sesshomaru closed his now angry eyes while a tiny vein popped on his forehead. His voice made it clear that he was on the boarder of killing somebody. "That was just a DREAM you had a LONG TIME ago, you mortal fool!"

Ailee drops her head to the side, a little behind. After thnking abot it for a while, she comes back to reality.

"Oh yeah………………………………………_so it was………………………"_

Sesshomaru dug a deeper pissed-off expression on his closed eyes. "Well then, now that that's over……………..GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" His eyes are open now, but still not red—yet. "I'm tired of all your nonsense! I am NOT your boyfriend or anything related to you WHAT SO EVER, so leave me alone and STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND ALL THE TIME AND LEAVING ME 'SCENTED' LOVE NOTES! GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWD!"

"…Alright, alright, seeeeshhh. You don't have to be so rude!" replies Ailee, standing up with her eyes closed and her hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru was now back to his 'normal' self again and blinked, _slowly_. With his sexy, bass tone voice he demanded her, "Get out."

"You always look SOOO CUTE when you're angry!" Ailee then finishes off with a "Teehee!"

Sesshomaru sweat dropped and closed his eyes… "Out, _NOW!" _

Ailee rethinks this but quickly runs away with her arms in the air as he started to take out his Tokijin from its resting place.

"You too," Sesshomaru glares at the audience. The audience members get his point (as well as the tokijin's point) and run for their lives after Ailee.

Later, after everyone has left, Sesshomaru opens his closet and out come a ton of candy and snacks. Looking down at the treasure, he likes his lips. _Mmm..._

_Loudspeaker: Ailee, Audience, STOP RUNNING THROUGH PRODUCTION!_

--------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Just a little something for all you anime lovers out there. Find out next time if Ailee got the boot or if you guys are even allowed to come back (remember, you irritated one of the actors).

Next time: **_Sesshomaru's bad luck at home. _**

See you soon!

--Review! ; )


	2. Sesshomaru's Bad Luck at Home

Disclaimer: (Running around in blue moons pajamas with her arms up, screaming at the top of her lungs) "Sesshy is _mine_, I tell you, _mine_!"

Sesshomaru unsheathes Tokijin and sticks it through her gut.

Says with a calm, cold tone: "No I'm not. INUYASHA isn't hers, either…"

----------------------------

"We're back!"

"And not a moment too soon!"

Ss pie looks oddly and says dryly: "What are you guys doing?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both have reporter clothes on.

"We're going to lead the audience through another one of those **_What goes on behind the scenes of INUYASHA_** series." Kagome says innocently.

"Yeah, I believe it's OUR turn, now" says Inuyasha (Ailee did it last time, remember?)

Ss pie lifts an eyebrow as she closes her eyes and veins pop on her forehead. "Didn't you guys READ the message at the bottom of the first chapter?"

(you can tell that she's pissed)

Kagome and Inuyasha go to the _FANFICTION_ site and click the story.

… (They're reading)

…

…

…

… (Still reading)

…

…

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Our bad. Sorry, ss pie."

"That's okay. Now, let Sesshomaru in so that we can get on with the show."

(He's going to be the main character today)

Kagome and Inuyasha stare at each other.

Both eyes: Blink, blink (look kinda questionly- or rather yet, _innocently…_)

Now they are running at full speed away from ss pie.

Ss pie? 'What in the world is wrong with THOSE two?'

(Hears a muffled voice come from the closet)

Walks over and open door. "Sesshomaru!"

Starts to untie the demon lord and takes off the duck tape from his mouth.

"They put me in there, I tell you! The nerve of those two. They got so jealous just because I was this chapter's main character that they locked me in there! I swear, I'll-"

**----------------------**

**Chapter two:Sesshomaru's bad luck at home**

Sesshomaru: Growls. "Hey! I wasn't finished yet!"

**----------------------**

**Chapter two:Sesshomaru's bad luck at home**

Sesshomaru: Groans. "FINE. I get the picture..."

**-------------------------**

**Chapter two:Sesshomaru's bad luck at home**

Day 1

Sesshomaru started walking towards the studios' exit. He had changed from his fluffy and armor cloths back into his professional working suit. (Jacket and everything).

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin waved happily as she came to her mother, who was there to pick her up.

"Bye Rin." 'sheesh. that girl never stops calling me "lord" even after the shooting for the episodes are done with...'

"Goodnight Kouga! Goodnight Naraku! Goodnight Kagura!...Goodnight, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looks down. "Goodnight to you too, Shippo."

Suddenly, as he was about to go out, Sesshomaru heard something crash to the floor. 'hm?'

He walks over to a fallen trashcan. (Sigh) 'How embarrasing...'

"Inuyasha, you never stop making a fool of yourself, do you?"

Inuyasha looks up from the pile of trash on the floor. He had something in his mouth.

"Hooohhhh. HHhhhwei Sessshhsoummmarrurrr. Ai waahaa juoshhhh luuukkkeeiih fhhuu-"

"If you took that thing from your mouth, maybe I could understand you, you idiot."

"Ohhh. wwwwiiiihh..." Inuyasha spit the thing into his hand. "I said, I was just looking for this box that we had used earlier in the show today. Myoga was supposed to be locked up in here by a demon but as soon as we stopped shooting, production forgot he was in there and threw him out by mistake."

"Mrehhejiijgee... Liiufheeethss...Kiihjjnnvbbrr..."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stare at the now, jumping box.

"Huh? What is it, Myoga? Are you trying to say something?"

"...I think he wants to get out, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru still had his emotionless face on. 'Duh'

Myoga is let out. "WHY THOSE GOOD FO NOTHING PIECE OF ! THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME THIS HAPPENS TO ME! Sure, I reasoned with them (production crew) the first few times it happened, because they weren't used to such a little actor like me, but ITS BEEN FOUR YEARS SINCE THEN, MAN! IM CALLING MY LAWYERS THIS TIME! THEY CANT DO THIS TO ME, YOU KNOW! I HAVE A CONTRACT THAT CLEARLY STATES-"

"GOODNIGHT, Myoga, GOODNIGHT, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru started walking out the door.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru! Have a nice ride! ...now where was I?...oh yes...THOSE BASTARDS! WAIT TILL I..." Inuyasha whined at Sesshomaru hoping he would take him with him but it was no use. He sighed at his luck. 'I'm probably gonna stay here the whole night if I don't do something quick...

(A light bulb turns on)

"Hey! Naraku! Old buddy old pal..."

Time later...

Sesshomaru opened the front door to his apartment and locked it after him. He threw his car keys on the fishtank table and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Ahhh...Finally. Home sweet home..." 'Now, to take off my makeup...'

(Giggle)"There you are, big boy. _You've been such a naughty, naughty boy, leaving me here all this time, waiting for you..._"

Sesshomaru: 'What the?'

Sesshomaru walks to his room, turning on the lights, revealing Kagome in a sexy, waitress uniform, holding a strawberry in her mouth.

(She drops the strawberry) "Sessh...Sessh...Sesshomaru!. What are _you_ doing here?"

(In his normal, emotionless tone and face) "What do you _mean_, 'what am I doing here'? This is my HOUSE, Kagome..."

"Your house? But... I thought this was Inuyasha's-"

"-He lives _next door,_ remember?"

Kagome sweat drops. "Hehe. Sorry. I must have entered the wrong door, again..."

"So you have." (still emotionless, but a little irritated)

"Right...I guess I must be leaving now..."

Kagome grabs her -stuff- and starts to walk outside the apartment.

"Sorry about this, Sesshomaru...I PROMISE this will NEVER happen again."

Sesshomaru: SLAM! (the door, of course)

(sigh) 'One of these days I'll have to _throw_ her out.'

'Say, just how_ DID_ she get_ IN_, anyways..?'

Some time later...

Sesshomaru: (yawwwwwwwwn) 'Finally, some shut eye'

(Noises from next door: -creak-...-slam-... "You've been such a naughty, naughty, boy, Inuyasha..." "Ooooo...Kagome...fancy meeting you here..." ; )

(giggle) "Stop that! your tickling me!" "You cant escape from me now, sweet thang!"...)

(music)"WHATS IN YOUR HEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEAD, IN YOUR HEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEE--EEEE--EEEEEAD, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMBIE, SOOOOOOOMBIE, SOOOOOOOOMBEE-EEEEEEE..."

Sesshomaru had turned on the radio full volume. "DAMN THOSE KIDS! DONT THEY KNOW WHEN'S THEIR CURFEW!"

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Day 2

Sesshomaru comes home from shopping and leaves his groceries on the floor. He then throws his car keys on fishtank table and- 'damn it. They _fell in_ the fishtank.'

He goes after the the keys with his claws when suddenly all the fishies start to 'float' on the water. Sesshomaru looks at them.

'Damn fish. WHY DOES _EVERYTHING_ SEEM TO BE AS SCRAWNY AND HELPLESS AND USELESS AS THOSE HUMAN FOOLS! (sigh) My poison killed them again. I guess I'm gonna have to buy more fish tommorrow. (I should learn never to put my claws in there...)'

Woman's voice: "Mmm... Yummy"

(giggle)

Man's voice: "Sweet... and juicy..."

(giggle)

Same woman's voice: "Here. You have one now..."

Same man's voice: (giggle) "Mmm... tasty..."

Sesshomaru: 'What the...? (sniff) Oh no... not THEM again..."

Sesshomaru stomps into his room. "What the HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING in here, huh!"

Inuyasha and Kagome look startled and drop a box of strawberries on the bed.

Inuyasha: "Huh- Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha. It seems you have forgotten WHERE IT IS YOU LIVE!" (points toward the wall)

"Huh? Oh- oh my. (sweat drops and chuckles) Sorry. I got so carried away that I led Kagome into your room by mistake..."

"OUT. NOW!"

"Sheesh, alright..."

"AND NEXT TIME, REMEMBER I HAVE MOON SHEETS INSTEAD OF YOUR DOG BONES SHEETS.

"Ohhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... (feels bed) Huh. I'ts even comfier than mine, too"

Sesshomaru: (groul) Takes out Tokijin...

"Run, Kagome. RUN!"

Sesshomaru: SLAM! (the front door)

'I knew I shouldn't have bought a place so close to that no-good half breed...'

'- say...HOW IS IT THEY KEEP GOING INTO MY HOUSE IF I NEVER MADE COPIES OF THE KEYS IN THE FIRST PLACE!'

Dum dum DUM!

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Day 3

Knock

Knock

Knock

Sesshomaru gets up from bed and looks at the alarm clock. 'Just who in tarnation could be knocking at mu door at 6:00 a.m.!'

He gets out of bed, scratching his moon pajamas and slips his feet into his blue slippers. (Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn)

He opens the door. Blink blink. "Rin? What are you doing here?"

(Giggles) "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru! Nice weather we're having, huh?"

'Again with the "Lord" stuff...' Sesshomaru looks behind her. "So it is... -wait a second- Why ARE you here, anyways?"

"Mommy said I could play with you today" (big grin on her face)

Sesshomaru is now wide-eyed. "Huh? She said WHAT, now?"

"Ohhhh! Today is going to be SO MUCH FUN! Huh. Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin had run between his legs and had already started unpacking her toys. Sesshomaru had followed her with his sight.

"Now Rin-"

""Look at this, Lord Sesshomaru! I made it especially for you!" She handed him a drawing of him and her holding hands with their _feudal era_ clothes on.

Sesshomaru had taken it and as he looked at it, his little, itty-bitty soft side couldn't just kick her out of his apartment. ' She _really_ likes me… Maybe_ too_ much. (sigh) ' He looked at her. She broke into the widest, biggest, sweetest face you could have ever seen.

'Why do I even bother?...'

"Alright, Rin. You can stay. But only for a littl-"

"Yeahhhhh! (giggles) Now we can have fun!"

(Tummy rumbles) Um, Lord Sesshomaru... Do you have any pancakes? I'm hungry..."

"Well, I don't have any _made _but, I have the mixture with the instructions on the box-"

"Yeahhhhh. Lord Sesshomaru's making pancakes!"

"Hey! Wait a sec- I didn't say I was..."

Hours later...

The house is a wreck, the kitchen is burned, and Rin just got a call from her mother.

Sesshomaru throws himself on his big, black couch.

'Boy Im beat'

"Hey, Lord Sesshomaru. Mommy just called. And guess what?"

"_What_, Rin?"

"She sayed I could stay over!" (big grin)

'God, help me...'

**The real story behind what went on in Sesshomarus' babysitting Rin day will be told on a future chapter : ) **

**(It was too long to put in this chapter)**

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Day 4

(sigh) 'Monday is soo rough on you...'

He goes into his apartment and _gently _puts car keys on fishtank table. He looks at Rin's choice of fish (they had gone to a pet store the day before). For some reason they were all either _silver, pink, or blue_...

"Hi hooooooooooooo"

"Hi hooooooooooo"

"Hi hooooooo--hi ho--hi hooooooo--hi ho--hi hoo..."

Sesshomaru blinks. 'Just what could it be_ this_ time?'

Many voices: "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go!" (Whistling) "Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho hi ho..."

Seven little men with little caps on start walking out from his bedroom door.

guy 1: "Hiya, feller! Have you seen prince charming around? We need him to wake up Snow White"

Sesshomaru blinks. "Prince charming? Snow White?"

guy 2: "Uh -huh. We layed her on that bed over there until prince charming came to give her the kiss of life."

…"Why would she need _that?"_

The little men looked in silence at the floor. "…she…is dead"

Sesshomaru blinked and had a moment to fully absorbe all this.

…

"YOU MEAN THERES A CORPSE ON MY LOVELY NEW SHEETS!"

Five seconds later...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Run! Run away!"

All the neighbors came out to see what all the commotion was. Little men carrying a glass box that held a woman inside were falling down the steps.

"AND DONT YOU EVER COME BACK!"

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Day 5

Sesshomaru gets home but this time he opens the door _slowly..._

'Hmf. Safe so far...'

(sniff)

growl. 'There's someone in my room again...'

His bedroom door was shut but he could see light coming from under it. He opens the door and sees that Ailee (see first chapter. You know, the love struck tour guide)

She had a long, simple but yet elegant soft yellow dress that went up to her knee. She was lying on his bed with her left arm sustaining her upright to the side and her long, brown hair was well done into curls. The room seemed _perfumed_, in a way…

(giggle) "Hiya, handsome"

Sesshomaru is stunned and wide-eyed.

"Ai-Ailee? What are you doing here?"

"Im waiting for _you_, silly"

Sesshgomaru blushed _slighty_. True, Sesshomaru sort of felt…how do you say… a little "attracted" (as much as he would towards anybody, anyway) to Ailee (you would too, if you were followed by the same person 24-7) (They sorta grow on you, you know?)

'She always did smell nice… -Hey. - Wait a sec...'

"Uh...Why are you looking at me that way? Huh? Sesshomaru? What are you doing!"

(Sesshomaru opens window)

Ailee: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Ailee starts to plunge to her death down the building ( Sesshy lives in a VERY high floor) when she then turns into a baloon-Shippo.

"Shippo! How many times have I told those guys at work how I hated to be joked on like that!"(he'd been tricked before…)

A very scared Shippo, from far away." They MAKE me do it, Sesshomaru. I-I have no choice."

"Grrrr. DAMN those lousy co-workers of mine..."

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Day 6

Inuyasha, the next morning: "Good morning, Sesshomaru! Had a good time last night?" (Has a devious face on)

Sesshomaru was changing into his _feudal era_ cloths on when he looks towards his actor room door.

"One of these days, Inuyasha, I just MIGHT forget that your my HALF BROTHER and go after you in your sleep."

"Boo hoo, Im scaaaaared" He said mockingly.

5…4…3…2…1…

/Sesshomaru. Stop chasing Inuyasha around the studio with your sword / (production)

Back at home...

guy1: "You just have to think of a happy thought and you can fly!"

girl : "You can fly?"

guy 1: "You can fly!"

guy 2: "We can fly?"

guy 3: "We can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Sesshomaru burns the front door to his apartment open. He sees four kids, all flying about in their payamas. One had kinda long ears for a human and green cloths on and tights…

Peter Pan: "Oh no! It's Cap'n Hooke!"

Sesshomaru: "What the h--- are you doing here! …Hey, you (looks towards smallest kid) Stop throwing up that teddy bear like that or you'll hit my-"

(crash)

A lamp falls and breaks on the floor.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Veins start popping on Sesshomaru's head…

Peter Pan: Uhhhh… Off to Neverland!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sesshomary grabs his ankle. "_You're_ not getting off _that_ easily"

"Ahhh! Tink! Help me, Tink!"

A small, bugging light started to "hit" Sesshomaru.

Five minutes later...

Neighbors once again look outside the window to see what it was that was going on in a _certain lord's_ house. They heard frases like:

"Stop it, NOW (growl)"

and "Arggggggggggghhhhhhhh. He's going to eat us, Peter!"

and "Hey, don't throw that-" (crash)

"Peter! Start breaking his stuff! Hitt em' where it hurts!"

"Nooooooooooooo! That's an antique!" (crash)

"Ok. THAT'S IT. I promised I'd stop messing around with little kids, but this has gone on LONG ENOUGH! And I bet you're with NARAKU!"

(window is opened. Out come four kids and a fairy flying out with increadible speed)

Sesshomaru holds the youngest kid's teddy bear, burning it with his poison claw.

"And stay out! _Neverland_, 'the place where no one ever grows up', my a—"

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Day 27

Sesshomaru arrives at his apartment. 'Here we go, again...'

He had smelled someone's scent in his bedroom.

"Shippo. That won't WORK on me, anymore."

Ailee looks up from under the covers.

"But Sesshomaru. It really IS me." (cough)

(Turns red-cheeked) "So it is...Wh-why are you here again, Ailee?"

(He kinda likes the thought of it being her in his room this time, instead of wierd characters from other shows or his stupid brother and his stupid girlfriend.) (Oh! and Shippo, too. dont forget about Shippo...)

"I seem to have a cold, _Sesshy_. (sniff) I thought you might want to take care of your little _Ailee-poo_..."

Sesshomaru: (SIGH) 'Bummer. _There _goes the idea of-'

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Day 4,362

Sesshomaru gets home in a war tank and hasn't taken off his armor and fluffy. He also wears a _Rambo _headband thingy on. He stands in front of the elevador, thinking whether or not if he should get to his' place.

Two hours later...

He has his Tokijin ready and is in an attack position.

(He starts talking to himself) 'Careful now, Sesshomaru... You dont want to grow gray hairs now, do you?...Although they wouldn't be noticed between the silver hair...'

He shakes his head. 'What am I thinking!'

He sighs and stands up correctly as he turns the doorknob.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Baaaaaa" "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"What the?"

A flock of sheep and a woman come out.

"Pardon me, sir. But I FINALLY found my sheep. Thank you soo much for keeping them safe in your apartment for me!"

"Keeping them safe in my _apartment_? I never did such a thing."

"Well, if _you_ didn't do it, than who did?"

(Both look towards the computer screen)

dum dum DUM!

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

**Disclaimer:** I also do not own _Snow White and the seven dwarfs_, _Peter Pan_, _Rambo, Little Bo Peep_ or the fishies from the pet store. I only own my imagination. So there.

Well, hope you liked it! It was really fun to write.

Sorry it wasn't out sooner. I had it a LONG time ago but it kept erasing on me and I'd have to redo it a LOT of times.

As I promised, a future chapter will have the whole "Sesshomaru babysits Rin" incident, so watch for it!

Rin: "Me and Lord Sesshomaru had soo much fun, didn't we Lord Sesshomaru?"

(Sesshomaru hides)

Hours later...

"Hey, ss pie, is she GONE yet?"

ss pie: "Yes, Sesshy, she is"

(Comes out from under the rug)

"Boy, no one saw you _there_, big fella..."

Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy Sesshy

Review! And tell me what type of stories you would want to hear about next (you know, themes and/or characters and such). Either that or I'll just keep posting the ones I have planned for.

**Next time: The Halloween Party**

See you soon!

Review!


	3. The Halloween Party

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is half cat demon. So is my certification that grants me the ownership of him. (A BIG Lie).

Ok. First I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed so far. (Takes out a VERY BIG rolled-up list which she opens up and it rolls down all the way to the floor and keeps rolling till it gets to an open door and keeps going down the street)

Ahem:

Xxlalaxx: You were the first to review. And just under 24 hours! THANX A LOT

SquirtlezGurl07: Thanx. I hoped it would be funny too.

SS PIE Looks at the rest of the paper and sweat drops.

(cough) "That's it."

**Chapter 3: The Halloween Party**

Halloween Morning

"Come BACK here you little twerp!"

Inuyasha was running around the studio trying to catch Shippo.

"Haha! You can't CATCH me!" Shippo said tauntingly.

"Inuyasha stop chasing Shippo!" Kagome entered the room.

"It's his fault for taking away my staple gun!" The production crew had granted the actors a night at the studio where they could use it as the gathering for their Halloween party that was only for the actors of _INUYASHA_, but they were left with all the work of putting it together.

Kagome looked at Shippo. "Shippo, give Inuyasha the staple gun. He needs it to help put up the decorations. Besides, you're not supposed to be running around with that thing."

Shippo sighed. "Alright, Kagome, you win. Here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grabbed it from Shippo's hands and just went "Humf!" and walked towards one of the walls that still needed tending.

"Shippo, if you want to help, you can make the punch." Kagome handed Shippo a large bowl and a paper with writing on it.

"Here are the instructions on how you can make it."

Shippo tried to balance the things in his little hands. "Uh- Kagome, I-"

"And when you're done with that, you can sweep the floors a little."

"B-but Kagome-"

"Oh my! (Kagome has now put both a worried and sad face on) I have so much to do and so little time! I had hoped that everyone was going to help out but it seemed they were 'busy' today…What were you going to say, Shippo?"

Shippo too, wanted to escape having to make the preparations for the party but felt instantly guilty once he heard Kagome's hurtful speech, so he gave in. "Nothing, Kagome(and added with a fake smile) I'd be HAPPY to help you guys out."

"Thanks a lot, Shippo! You're a life savor!" After Shippo left she hissed. "Hehe, get's 'em every time…hehe"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Sesshomaru was the last guy to stop filming for the day and quickly made it to his changing room without you-know-who-noticing and Kagome making him do unwanted chores. He took off his fluffy and started to take his armor off when…

RATTLE, SWISH, CLANK!

Noise came from his closet. Sesshomaru sighs a deep, regretful sigh.

"Damn. Is that YOU, Ailee?"

Ailee came stumbling from the closet as cloths (Sesshy's lovable, sweet-scented ones) came falling off her shoulders.

"H-hi, Sesshy dear!"

(SIGH) "Ailee, get out of my room." (he speaks in his normal tone)

"Hehe, I KNOW you don't mean that, darling…"

"Ailee."

"What?"

Sesshomaru lifts a claw up.

Ailee sweat drops. "Oh! No need to get feisty, do we now?"

"Out. NOW."

"Um...actually, I had been waiting for you here 'cause Kagome wanted me to tell you something..."

Sesshomaru drops his claw. 'Oh no…'

"You see, she was left with all the work to do for the party this night and-"

"-So, you want to eat out or something?" Sesshomaru desperately needed an excuse to leave and not get pinned with all the work. No matter WHAT the cost.

"Huh?" Ailee had never seen this side of Sesshomaru before. That was weird, but she had been waiting to hear something like that for a looong time now…

"Yeah!" She jumped on him and flung her arms around his neck (mostly to keep from falling). "Oh Sesshy-poo! You know I'd love to!"

Sesshomaru is so uncomfortable with this but like I said, he was DESPERATE.

"Ooon SECOND thought…" Sesshomaru dropped Ailee on the floor on her feet (sweetly, I might add!)

"Maybe this Kagome thing won't be so bad after all."

Ailee pouted. "You meanie! You mean that you didn't really mean that?"

Sesshomaru looked at her face and shivers ran down his spine. Any ANGRY woman was A LOT scarier than NARAKU… "Uh, well, you see…"

Ailee giggled. "I love it when you put that face on! You look so cute like that! In fact, you look cute no matter WHAT you do!"

Sesshomaru sweat dropped. 'Heh. She got me there for a minute…'

"But seriously, Sesshy, I couldn't have left my GOOD FRIEND Kagome down, so I would of had to decline, as much as it hurts to say that." She puts a worried face on and almost tears up.

"Well then, just tell me what is it I have to do." He seriously wants to lose Ailee from his sight.

"Well, it seems we're putting on special lighting, so we need a tall, handsome, beautiful, courageous, muscular-"

"I get it, Ailee. Just tell me where Kagome is."

"Why do you need her?"

"She has the materials I'll need to do the work, doesn't she?"

Ailee looks on cocky. "Uh-uh…guess WHO has them…" She takes out a bag from out of the closet.

Sesshomaru: 'Oh no.'

Ailee takes a bite of a cookie as they both start walking out.

"Mmm…Sesshy, thez ar guud! Mmm…I didn't know you HAD snacks in your closet!"

Sesshomaru looks at the cookie. 'Riiight. I took them in chapter one…Forgot about those.' He goes back and takes a whole cookie jar with him.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Shippo is on a table now with a cooking hat on.

"Alright! Time to bake a punch!" (ss pie: so cute! 'bake' a punch…)

He starts to mix things together as Myoga shows up.

"Hey Shippo, what are you up to?"

"I'm baking a punch for the party tonight!"

Myoga looks down at the punch. "Hmmm… I believe it still needs a little something…"

"Whoa! Myoga! Watch out!"

Myoga had taken a spoon of sugar and had tried to pour it in the mixture but fell in the punch instead.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!"

Shippo dived after Myoga who was drowning.

"Puh.puh" Myoga spit out punch as Shippo pushed his tummy to get rid of any excess liquid. "Thanks, Shippo. I just wish I were a lot more helpful like the other guys are…" (Audience: "Awww.")

Both guys look down at the punch bowl. "Man, there are hairs and spit in there…" Shippo made a disgusted face.

"Well. What can't hurt ya won't kill ya…" Myoga said reassuringly.

Both looked again into the punch as they started whistling and looking around if someone was looking. Since there weren't any they just kept turning around the ingredients…

Whistling.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, I'm done! Now to go see the others…"

First she stopped by to where the new lighting had to be put. She saw that Sesshomaru was up on a chair trying to put some things together on the ceiling. Ailee was close, handing him screws and such.

"Hehe…I gave the mission to tell Sesshomaru he needed to help out specifically to her so that they would be together hehe…I guess it worked out, hehe…

Now she headed to where Shippo was. Myoga seemed to be helping with the mixen'.

"Aww. That's nice of Myoga to be helping Shippo out."

Now she went to where Inuyasha was supposed to be.

"So, Kikyo, are we still on for tonight?"

"Uh, Inuyasha…" Kikyo could see Kagome coming in but Inuyasha hadn't because he had his back to her.

"What, Kikyo? You have plans? Cause if you do,"

"_Inuyasha."_ Kikyo interrupted him and pointed toward Kagome.

"What? The party? Yeah I know we were supposed to go, but I bet it'll be lousy and,"

"INUYASHA" Kikyo insisted he looked behind him.

"What is it! What's bugging you?"

"AHEM." A frustrated Kagome who had started to tap her shoe was now looking angrily at the mutt.

"Oh! K-Kagome! I-I didn't se you come in…"

Kikyo stepped back. "Ahem. Well, I gotta get going to, uh, get ready for tonight!" And with that she left Inuyasha to fend for himself.

"Wait! Kikyo! Don't LEAVE me like this!"

He SLOWLY and CAREFULLY turned back again to see Kagome once more.

"Um…Uh…Kagome…before you take ANY harsh decisions let me just explain…"

Kagome didn't once open her angry eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…what?"

"SIT BOY!"

"Arghhhhhh!"

"Hmf! NOW we even have the place to play PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY!" (referring to the hole that Inuyasha just made)

She scampered out.

Inuyasha, still not being able to lift his head from the hole in the floor, moaned.

"Why me?"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Finally! It was night and Kagome and Inuyasha were the first ones to arrive.

Inuyasha wore a pirate suit on that had a white, ruffled shirt under a red vest thingy and black pants and pirate boots with a matching eye patch and a red bandana on his head with holes for his ears and a fake, plastic sword. "Tell me again why we NEEDED to be here A WHOLE HOUR before the party started?"

Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha, the tail on her cream and orange-stripped cat outfit swishing around. (you know, like the episode where Kagome met Koga for the first time and defended him when Inuyasha wanted to beat him up and Inuyasha got mad with her and she with him and Shippo drew out the situation with his crayons making Kagome a cat, Inuyasha a dog, and Koga a wolf and showed his pictures to Kaede who was to give Inuyasha some pointers on what he was supposed to do)

"BecAUse we needed to see if everything was still in order."

"We checked that like a HUNDRED times already before we left earlier today, so why bother one more time?"

"Becauuuuse…" Kagome turned on her sexy voice now. "If we FINISH early we would have the WHOLE place to ourselves…" (In a matter-a-fact way)

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Ohhhh…I get it…MORE RAMEN FOR US!"

Kagome almost fell back. "That's not what I MEANT, idiot!"

But it was for no use. Inuyasha had already dug in a bowl of that stuff and couldn't hear her anymore.

"Argh! Inuyasha!"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

It's now 8:30 and almost half the cast has arrived.

"So, Kagome, now that that wimpy _Inuyasha_ isn't here we could, you know, talk and stuff…"

Kagome sweat dropped. Koga had been the first to arrive and had been following her around ever since. And all things put aside he DID look kinda good in that Zorro outfit, which had his chest showing through a white, ruffled shirt. His tight pants shown his leg muscles perfectly and had an opening for his tail under the red strap that went around his waist. Besides that from head-up he looked the same except for the brown headband and ponytail that had a red color instead. He also wore from time to time the black mask that covered his eyes.

"You know, Koga, He wouldn't be so occupied if you'd help him out at the entrance, receiving the guests!"

"Well then, if I DID I couldn't be around you, now could I?"

(sigh) "Just get me some punch, will ya?"

"Sure thing, sweet thang!" And with that Koga left in a whirl wind to find the punch bowl.

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

DING DONG. BOOOOOOOOOOOO.

"Oh great. Another loser has arrived." Inuyasha just hated the doorbell that was fixed to yell out "Boo" every time someone pushed it.

DING DONG. BOOOOOOOOOOOO.

DING DONG. BOOOOOOOOOOOO.

DING DONG. BOOOOOOOOOOOO.

"Alright! Alright! I'm comin' I'm comin', just keep your shirt on!"

"Tee hee hee! The doorbell's neat, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Huh? I think that's Rin…" Inuyasha opened the door to see Rin in a beautiful dress with wings and a wand in her hand. A BIG, TALL, pink bunny stood behind her.

"Trick or Treat, Inuyasha! Happy Halloween! Hehe…"

"Oh. Hello Rin. Good night to you too. (Now with a playful tone that everyone used on Rin since she was very sweet to all on the set) _And who are you supposed to be?_" Inuyasha had his hands on his knees and was crutching down a little with a big smile and his eyes closed.

"I'm a Pretty Pretty Princess! Tee Hee!" Rin's warm voice responded as she bowed down in a princess style. "See my wand?"

Inuyasha, still smiling: "Uh huh. It looks nice!"

"Uh huh! Mommy said she liked it a lot, too! I made it myself!"

"Well, now. Your very good at making stuff, aren't you, Rin?"

"Yup! Lord Sesshomaru said so, too!"

Inuyasha now remembered she had mentioned his name before opening the door.

"Have you seen him, Rin?"

"Uh huh! He's right here, silly!"

Inuyasha tried to look around but the big bunny was in his way.

"Uh…Just where IS he, Rin?"

"Right here! He's in the lovey-wuvey pink bunny costume!"

Inuyasha looked up, slow-motion style. He stared into the plastic bunny's head.

"Se-Sesshomaru? Is THAT really you?"

The bunny took off his head.

Sesshomaru's face came into view; his hair flung out of the bunny head and fell on his back. He couldn't look more miserable.

Sesshomaru knew what was coming. "Inuyasha- don't you DARE-"

"-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaah!" Inuyasha couldn't hold in his laughter he fell to the floor, grabbing his stomach.

"Hahahahahahahhaha! That is SO CUTE, SESSHOMARU! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Rin just looked on, playfully. "Doesn't he, Inuyasha? I said he did but he said everyone would laugh at him and I told him no one would. See, Lord Sesshomaru? (she turns to Sesshomaru) Inuyasha said you looked cute!"

Sesshomaru just walked by. "Whatever."

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin followed.

Inuyasha finally stood up. "Hahaha…oh boy…hahahah! That was PRICLESS, Hahahah…oh my…now…wait for it…wait for it…3…2…1…"

"Hahahahahahaha"

"Look at Sesshomaru!"

"Hahahahahaah!"

"And…hahaha…did you see his cotton-ball tail? Hahaha."

"Hahahahahaha!"

Everyone in the room started to laugh their heads off.

Sesshomaru put back his bunny head on and head for the dressing room.

'They're just jealous, that's all, yeah, that's it…'

'Oh crap! Who am I kidding!'

He ran into his room and closed the door behind him.

After half a minute he heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's me! Ailee!"

'She'll TOTALLY laugh at me but…then again…she SAID I looked 'cute' no matter WHAT, sooo…Hmm…maybe she'll give me an ups' on the suit?'

"Sesshy! Kagome told me you weren't feeling good, so I brought over some punch! Are you alright, _sweetie_?"

Sesshomaru just did it. He opened the door.

Ailee came in in an outfit that matched Sesshomaru's feudal era cloths from the show but female-style. She had a fluffy but her armor shaped her breasts and the markings on the cloths were of a pink color instead of red. She had on pink eyelash and only one pink stripe on each cheek and the blue moon on her forehead.

I don't know who was more stunned, Sesshomaru seeing her like that or her seeing him in the pink bunny outfit with the bunny head off.

Aille: "Oh, my."

Sesshomaru wasn't really hoping for THIS reaction, but…

"Why did you put a bunny costume on, Sesshy?" (she hadn't see him before)

(Sigh) "Rin made me do it."

Ailee's eyes lit up. "You mean you did this because Rin WANTED you to?"

Sesshomaru felt hopeless and embarrassed and put his (real) head down. "Yes."

"Sesshy! That's the most SWEETEST, most CUTEST, most WONDERFUL thing I've EVER heard!"

Sesshomaru looked up. "Y-You…really mean that?"

"Uh-huh! You look SOOO cute in that!"

Sesshomaru lookes at himself in the mirror. Even though he wanted to hurl he felt a tiny bit better.

'I knew this girl was good for something…'

"Well? Aren't you coming out or something?"

Ailee smiled and stretched out a hand. "Let's go back to the party. Don't worry about everyone else. They're just losers. You really don't look bad in that outfit."

Ok. So Sesshomaru REALLY got an emotional boost from her last comment, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Wait a sec, Ailee. I'm going to change first."

"Alright. If you want to…"

Sesshomaru smiled and thanked her for the first time ever. "Thanks, anyways."

"O..k…Sure…of course…" Her voice let out she felt a little down and Sesshomaru noticed this. (Sorry I can't say the same for Inuyasha and Kagome, though.)

"Just wait a minute outside while I change."

Ailee was happy again. "Ok!"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

"Now everyone! Let's start to play the games!" Kagome was ecstatic. She gathered everyone in a big circle when she noticed people were missing…

"Hey! Has anyone seen Sesshomaru and Ailee? I can't find to see them anywh-"

Her mind started to produce naughty thoughts. 'Hehe…you go get 'em, Ailee!' She always helped Ailee the best she could at getting her and Sesshomaru together and most of the time, alone. "Uh…Never mind!"

No one seemed to bother and they kept on talking to one another.

Sango, in a princess outfit with her hair up in a bun and a tiara: "Ouch! Naraku! Stop swirling around that baton!"

"Oh, sorry." He then hands the baton to Khanna, in a cheerleading outfit.

Kagome: "Now then, let's pick out the first game. Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'!" Inuyasha appeared with a table of goodies and games.

Everyone looked at them but didn't seem to care.

Naraku: "Hey. I've got a BETTER idea." Naraku's war lord outfit fit his personality to the bone.

All eyes are on Naraku now.

"We can play…Spin the Bottle, Halloween style!"

Everyone chokes with their punch at his comment. They never thought such words could come out of his mouth.

Kagome: "NA-RA-KU! There are little children here! Not to mention Myoga, who isn't even the size of ONE lip!"

Myoga starts to jump up from the floor.

"I."

"Resent."

"That!"

All heads followed him up and down.

Naraku noticed the awkwardness of what he had just said and corrected himself. "No,no,no! Not THAT kind of Spin the Bottle! I mean a more gruesome, monstrous type!"

Shippo, in a Robin Hood uniform (with bow and arrows and a little green hat with a red feather in it): "And THERE he goes again with that I-want-to-rule-the-world stuff. Just drop it off, for our sakes, huh?"

Naraku scowls. "What I MEAN is, someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on gets a scary dare from the person who first spun the bottle."

Everyone: "Ohhhh.We see."

"Ok, then, but who shall go first?" Miroku asked as he took a sip of the punch in his James Bond suit. (you know, since in the movies 007 always gets a make out scene with a different girl)

Naraku: "Well, I should probably be the first to go since no one seems to be acquainted with this game-"

Inuyasha: "-Like HELL you will. I bet you would LOVE to go first! No, let one of the KIDS go first."

Everyone agreed. Naraku was arguing in a low tone.

Ayame (that's the name of Koga's fiancé I believe) in an enchanted costume: "Alright. How about…Rin"

Everyone clapped. "Yeah Rin!"

All looked towards the innocent Rin who had no clue what so ever to what was going on.

All make 'go on, go on' motions with their hands and she has an idea.

"Alright, here I go!" She spins the champagne bottle on the floor. It spins, facing everyone one-by-one in the circle.

It finally lands on Kilala who had a tiara, just like her master. "Meow?"

Everyone sweat drops except for Rin who thought for a while.

"Um…lets see…I Know!"

Everyone looks on in amazement. What in the WORLD would Rin say? (she's always so innocent) What in the WORLD could Kilala do? (she IS a cat, anyway…)

"Meow for us."

"…Meow?"

Everyone falls back.

Naraku: "That's not how it goes!"

Kohaku in a prince suit: "Oh just get on with it, shall we?"

Sango: "Kilala, I guess it's your turn now."

Kilala looks around. She sees Ailee come over along with Sesshomaru in a vampire suit that was black with a wine-colored ruffled shirt underneath and his hair tied up in a tiny bow just below his waist, streaks of short hair coming out of it and a group of shorter hair lay on his shoulder and came down across his chest. (ss pie: ooo…sesshy…)

Kilala 'Meowed' towards Ailee. It was then that everyone else noticed they were there.

Inuyasha: _"Hey, where's the bunny costume?"_

Sesshomaru, in his normal tone: "I changed."

'I'll NEVER wear that thing AGAIN.'

Kagome: "And you helped him, Ailee?"

Ailee: "Uh-huh. Just a little, like with his hair and the white powder for his face."

All: "Powder? He looks the same to us."

Ailee: "Yeah. He really didn't look that nice with it on, so I took most of it off."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Clearly it was HER making the shots with the make up.

Kikyo in her witch costume (hehe…): "Alright, Ailee. We're playing a game and….(blah blah)

Ailee: "alright then. What do you want me to do, Kilala?"

Kilala: "Meow.Meowmeow."

All sweat drop.

Sango: "I think she wants you to scratch behind her ears."

Ailee does that.

"Meow"

All want to fall over.

Naraku: "That's enough! We need some DIRTY STUFF here!"

Ailee has an idea. "You want scary, GRUESOME? I'll GIVE IT to you."

All step back. Ailee? Gruesome? She could never DO something like that…

She spins the bottle. It lands on Inuyasha. 'Hehe. PERFECT'

Inuyasha swallows hard at Ailee's mean look.

Ailee: "I want you…to say you love Sesshomaru!"

Everyone falls back: "Wha?"

Inuyasha: "What is it that you WANT?"

Ailee: "I WANT YOU TO SAY YOUR SORRY TO SESSHOMARU!" Again, angry girls can look really scary at times. Inuyasha was used to that with Kagome by now.

"Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because you're always fighting with him and trying to kill him and saying mean things to him and-"

"-That's mostly SHOW STUFF, Ailee. In real life-"

"IDON'TCARE! SAY YOUR SORRY!" It was obvious she truly loved Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just blushed, a little.

Inuyasha: "Alright, fine!"

"im sory."

"Say it louder."

"im sorry."

"So that EVERYONE hears you, Inuyasha!"

"Im sorry"

"LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Ailee was now scaring everyone. She could truly be frightening. No one will DARE mess with HER again. Her having a Sesshomaru outfit didn't help much, either.

Sesshomaru: 'wow. She's GOOD. I need a woman like that…'

Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshomaru now. "IM SORRY, OK? SORRY. SORRYYY! There, you happy now!" He looks at Ailee. Ailee nods. "It's a start…"

"Now! Finally! I can get through with my OWN turn."

Inuyasha spins the bottle. It lands on Naraku.

"Hah! Got you!"

Naraku growled. This wasn't what he had planned.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS MY A-"

"INUYASHA SIIIIIT!"

"Arghhhhhhh!"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

The game was put off and everyone got thirsty all of a sudden- except for Shippo and Myoga.

"Should we tell 'em?"

Myoga moved his head saying 'no'.

"They'll find out sooner or later…"

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Easter

Kagome, Inuyasha, Ailee and Sesshomaru stand in front of Rin's house.

Kagome: "Sesshomaru. Pleeeease? Do it for Rin!"

Sesshomaru was in a pink bunny suit, again.

"No."

Inuyasha: "Oh come on! You KNOW that kid just LOVES ya!"

"No."

Ailee: "Please Sesshy? It would mean the WORLD to her!"

"No it wouldn't."

Inuyasha: "Oh come on!"

Rin from inside her house: "Is someone there?"

All hide behind some bushes except for Sesshomaru.

Kagome: "Come on, Sesshomaru! You know what to do!"

Sesshomaru wished he could just kill himself right then and there. Last Halloween he swore never to get in that suit again.

The door slowly opens…

Rin comes out and gasps. "Oh my! The EASTER BUNNY! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! THE EASTER BUNNY CAME THE EASTER BUNNY CAME! THE EASTER BUNNY HAS _COME_! YEAHHH!"

Sesshomaru sighed. 'Well, I GUESS it really IS worth it…She looks so happy…'

"MOMMY MOMMY! COME _QUICK_!"

Rin's mom comes out and takes a picture. "Awww…That's so sweet…"

Sesshomaru: 'Nooo. Thy CAUGHT me on camera! Damn…'

Rin: "MOMMY MOMMY! Can I keep him!"

Sesshomaru: 'This wasn't part of the plan…0o0'

InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Disclaimer: I also do not own Zorro or Pretty Pretty Princess or James Bond or Robin Hood or Sesshomaru. Boohoo.

Thanks for reading once again a crazy fanfic! I had a blast.

If anyone wants a second part, tell me in the review. I'll continue with the rest of the Halloween night if you want me to. (Or maybe I'll do it, anyways :) )

If you want something in particular to happen in the story (in this one or any future ones) than tell me and I'll gladly see to it that it shall be done (I'll have to MAYBE twist it a little though so it fits with the story. But you'll still have credit. Of course!)

Just like Chapter one, some lucky fans got free backstage passes to the show and if you want to be one of them, I could put you in. Just tell me your favorite character from the show and why you're crazy about them and how you want to look/act/be in the story. Also give me a name/nickname to call you by and maybe a famous quote of yours or some idea you have about showing up at backstage with everyone.

Please Review! I need Reviews! I love em'! Once again, thanks to the lovely readers who reviewed me! Please! Feedback! Feeeeeeedback!

Jokin, in his slave costume: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.ohhh.I'm not feeling very well, miss SS PIE."

Ss pie: Aww. You poor thing! What did you have?"

Jokin: "Some punch."

Ss pie covers the part of the story where Shippo and Myoga messed around with the punch to hide the evidence.

"Uh…punch? What punch?"

**Review! **It's just a click away!

Desperate, now: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? For me and every Inuyasha character we've all grown to love!

Review


	4. A Serving of Mayhem, Please!

Disclaimer: (Inuyasha holding up a big cardboard sheet over his head) that reads: ss pie DOES NOT OWN ME

ss pie: "Do you have to be SO obvious and in-your-face, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha: "ya."

ss pie. "Ahhh! Meanie! Oh, almost forgot... this is for our fans...(gotta keep 'um happy!)

Disclaimer, 2: (ss pie holds up other cardboard sheet) that reads: I ALSO DO NOT OWN _SquirtlezGurl07, _Phil, Clara, Jackson or Li...They are going to show up in my fic but are some of the reader's own characters that I will use...yes, they gave me permission and gave me their ideas and how they wanted their characters to be played out as. Of course, there will be some MINER adjustments to them, hehehe...

Here are the usual characters of my fic:

1) The whole Inuyasha cast

2) Ailee (female teenager with long, brown, curly hair who is a tour guide for all of the _Inuyasha Backstage Passes_ winners who is OBSESSED with Sesshy)

Here are the characters the readers have written to appear in this chapter:

1)SquirtlezGurl07: she is an average teenage girl with straight, long, brown hair who has won a free Backstage Pass to the Inuyasha Studios

2)Phil: head Camera person  
3)Clara: Phil's girlfriend, Secondary Camera person  
4)Jackson: black guy, Sound and lighting manager  
5)Li: female Japanese translator (who just happens to be Japanese herself)

All right then! SORRY for not updating sooner but I guess that's what teachers and EDUCATION does to ya! Hope you guys like your parts in the story! And thanks to all those who reviewed! I feel so happy!

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: A Serving of Mayhem, Please!**

And so, the Halloween party had come to an end the day before and everyone had gone home with a BIG stomach except for Shippo and Myoga.

Production, heard all over the studio in an intercom: INUYASHA, WE NEED YOU FOR A SCREEN SHOT ASAP, INUYASHA…

Inuyasha (moaning) : "I feel TERRIBLE… Kagome, pass me the stomach ache medicine, will ya?"

Kagome stretches her arm towards the table on her right but can't reach the medicine.

Kagome: "Inuyasha…(moaning)…I can't seem to reach it, the table is too far…"

Inuyasha: "Either THAT or your arms are too short, hehehe…" (moaning)

Kagome: "You jerk…We're here with a wicked stomach ache and you STILL have to make stupid comments? I don't have the energy to fight with you today, let alone say _'sit'_…"

THUD

Inuyasha feel on the floor and made a large hole in the ground.

Kagome: (sweat drops) "Whoops…Hehe…Sorry 'bout that, Inuyasha…"

Shippo comes in.

Shippo: "Hey guys! Wanna play or something?"

Kagome: "No Shippo…we feel TERRIBLE…"

Shippo starts to walk away very slowly… 'Oh yeah, I forgot…the punch…'

"Well, that's alright! I GUESS I can go and find RIN or something…"

Kagome: "She didn't come today…"

Shippo was starting to get nervous. "Uh…Kohaku?"

Kagome: "He and Sango called in sick…"

"Uh…uh…Ailee! Yeah, that's it! I'll go and find Ailee!" Shippo found an excuse to leave and so had left a sleepy Kagome on the couch and a near-death Inuyasha on the floor.

Inuyasha: "Dmn. Iv fallen a I can gt u." (Damn. I've fallen and I can't get up.)

Ailee studies her clipboard one more time. "Is this REALLY it?"

Three girls stood in front of her, two of them being twins with big glasses on and with big, shining eyes as well as 'Inuyasha I luv u!' t-shirts, the third looking a little shy with regular shirt and pants.

Ailee: "Well then, I guess a tour's a tour, so…"

She turns around and puts her happy-tour-guide face on and grabs her microphone. "Welcome! My name is Ailee and I shall be your tour guide around the _INUYASHA STUDIOS._ Congratulations on winning the Visit - The - Inuyasha - Studio contest. Remember, this is a special tour that goes through out the real scenes of the show and that there will be on-the-spot filming, so please try to keep your voices down so you do no disturb the cast."

Ailee then remembered one more thing. "Oh! And PLEASE do NOT throw yourselves onto ANY of the stars as you may see them wondering around the studio in any given time."

The twins give a shout that seems more like a screech. "Yeah! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! WeEEEeeEE LOVE Inuyasha!"

Ailee sweat drops. 'Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…' "Ahem. Let's get going then."

Production: We will have a break of one hour since Inuyasha isn't feeling well at the moment, so everybody, hit the showers.

Ailee: "huh? I wonder what's wrong…"

Twins: "Oh my God! What has happened to our Inuyashii poo!"

The twins start running down the halls.

Ailee: "Hey! Come back here! You aren't supposed to leave without me! The rules strictly forbid-"

Twins: "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! We're coming, our sweet!" They run around the cameras and production crew with their arms up in the air.

Ailee: "Hey! Wait a sec! I said-"

Ailee starts running after them when she notices that the third girl is still standing in the same place as quiet as ever. "Uh, you should come with me. What's your name again?"

"…I'm SquirtlezGurl07..." She says that in an angelic voice.

Ailee: 'Huh. Weird. She uses one of those fan names…either that or her parents ran out of common names for when she was born…'

"Well then, don't stay here alone or you might get thrown out of the studio."

SquirtlezGurl07 runs to Ailee's side.

Back in their room, Inuyasha had finally gotten up with the help of some of the crew members.

Phil (the camera person guy) : "There you go, sir Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "Thanks. I'm still too weak from yesterday…and to THINK demons can't get sick that easily…I wonder what exactly it was that made me this way…"

Clara (camera person 2 and Phil's girlfriend, in a saluting position) :"Sir! We have reason to consider that the punch that was served last night was poisoned, sir!"

Inuyasha and Kagome gasp. "What!"

Phil salutes: "Sir! Madame! We started to investigate and there seems to be traces of un-punchy products in the drink. Sir! Madame!"

The actors look to each other. "What type of products?"

Phil: "Sir! Madame! Lieutenant Jackson is on that as we speak, Sir! Madame!"

Inuyasha (looking awkwardly at the camera people) :Right, right….you know, you don't have to call us 'sir' or 'madame'. I mean, it's not like Kagome IS a 'madame', anyways..."

Kagome gets up from the sofa with an angry face on. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

THUD

Inuyasha (moaning) "Ohhhhhh. My aching back…."

Just then the twins came running in. (gasp) "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO! We are too late!" They run towards Inuyasha. "Our darling! We shall save you!"

Everyone is surprised at seeing these girls coming from nowhere at all.

Twin 1 in a scientific voice: "Hm…According to my calculations and the large hole that our dear Inuyasha is in, I conclude that he has fallen under the you-know-what spell of Kagome's"

Twin 2: "Yes. I'm afraid you are correct, my dear sister. There is only ONE thing that can help him now…We shall perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on him!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen under the floor. "WHA!"

Kagome: (gasp)

Ailee, running in just now: (pant, pant, pant) "I…(pant, pant) …I TOLD you guys to wait for me! (pant).."

Phil: "Lady Ailee, what seems to be the problem here?"

Clara: "There seems to be a break in security. We shall handle this, my lady!"

Ailee, knowing what these guys were up to, tried to warn them. After all, they always acted as if they were in the army or something…They took their jobs WAAAAY too seriously, I mean, considering they were only the camera people, for crying out loud.

"Guys, wait a sec…"

Twin 2: "We shall not leave until our Inuyasha's revenge is taken!"

Twin 1: "Yes! Revenge is to be taken! (pointing to Kagome) That wench is MINE!"

Kagome : "Huh!"

Twins: "CHAAAAAAAARGE!"

They start to jump towards Kagome as she remains frozen with surprise. 'what the…'

Twins: Arghhhhhhh! Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Phil, talking into his walkie-talkie: "Security! Security! We NEED back up! Number 1-2-3 is at large! I repeat, Frantic, lunatic, crazy fans are trying to commit revenge on Kagome for S-I-T-ing Inuyasha! I repeat! All personal should immediately come to room-"

Kagome: You idiots! You aren't security! Those walkie talkies are fakes! Just…Arghhhhhhh!"

The girls had jumped on Kagome and had pinned her down to the floor.

Ailee: 'Is there REAALLY a code for '_taking revenge on Kagome because she 'sit' Inuyasha_'? Weird…' (now, snapping back to the real situation at hand) "Oh! Right! Kagome! I'll hel-"

'…wait a sec. Inuyasha's on the floor so he can't help, but I know just WHO can!'

"KOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

WHOOSH

Koga comes in the room in his whirlwind: "Did someone call my name? I smelled a bit of trouble over here…( sees Kagome pinned down on the floor under two crazy fan girls) Oh no! Take your hands OFF of my woman!"

The twins turn around to see Koga. "KOGA!" They run towards him and hug him to death. "WE LOVE YOU, KOGA!"

Koga: "What th?"

Ailee: "I SAID, NO THROWING YOURSELVES UPON THE CAST MEMBEEEEERS!"

Phil: "That's it. We shall take matters into our OWN hands! Clara! Jackson! Time for assault 5-4-6-3!"

Clara: "Right!"

Jackson, appearing out of nowhere: "I'm ready, cap'n!"

Phil ties on his famous army headband on while applying green and brown camouflage makeup on his face and pulls out a 4 1/2 foot long mega camera out, the lens flipping aside and a 7 barreled rotary heavy machine gun popping out.

Phil: "Sayhello to my little friend! Arghhhhh!" Phil opens fire and the twins run in horror.

Twins: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Koga: "Hey! Watch it! You almost SHOT me!"

Phil, into his walkie-talkie: "Jackson they're heading towards the recording room!"

Jackson: "Got 'em in my sights, boss!"

Ailee: "Wait. Guys! Maybe your taking this a bit over the line…"

The "tuh" of Jackson's sniper fire is heard as the girls run (again) through the crowds of stage people and all around the set with their arms up in the air. "We LOVE you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha, still forgotten on the floor: "Ughhh…"

Clara jumps down from the ceiling(I have NO idea how she got up there so fast) in front of the girls and is now in a 'Mortal Kombat' ninja suit and is holding her sword in a stance, ready for the kill. "Youshallnotescape!"

Twins: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Inuyasha, SAVE US!"

Inuyasha: "Ughhhhh…"

SquirtlezGurl0 looks down and decides to help Inuyasha up, everyone else having their total attention on the freaky fans.

SquirtlezGurl0 pulls Inuyasha up, seeing he's a little heavier than she thought he would be…

Inuyasha: (takes a gulp of air) "Thanks."

SquirtlezGurl0 blushes. "No…pr-problem…" 'He is SO hunky!'

The twins have now found an exit and start to run away from the building.

Phil follows, still carrying the ubercamera.

"Damn. Out of AMO. Need…more…equipment…" He hops on a golf cart and drives off, taking out wicked machinery and guns out of his back pockets, their sizes impossibly large for the small pocket size. "I'll get you yet! You shall PAY for messing with my team!"

Ailee: "Guys! Wait! They're just fans! Not the enemy! Oh boy…I hope they all signed waivers…Hope they don't get killed, they just wanted to see their star…"

Twins, from out of the studio building and in the parking lot: "Oh my gosh, It's SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru was getting out of his car and closing the door as he 'beeped' on the car alarm when he sensed something was VERY wrong…

Ailee: "WHA!"

Twins: "Sesshy! We LOVE you!"

Seshomaru's eyes thin out. "Oh no…more fans…"

Ailee burns up: "Alright! THAT'S it! NOBODY, I mean, NOBODY MESSES WITH MY SESSHOMARU! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ailee pulls out a replica of Tokijin and starts charging out to the parking lot.

Everyone else is still wide-eyed in the room, watching the spectacle.

Shippo, eating popcorn on the couch: (munch, munch, munch) (throws popcorn in the air and catches it in his mouth) (Munch, munch) "This is GREAT TV." (munch, munch.)

No one takes their eyes off of the scenario except Kagome and SquirtlezGurl0, who look at him.

Kagome: "Shippo, this is all YOUR fault!"

Shippo almost chokes on his popcorn, afraid he has been caught. "W-why do you say that!"

Kagome with her hands on her waist: "BEcAAAAaaause, YOU were in charge of the punch and SOMEHOW we all got sick and now that Inuyasha is weak and vulnerable he couldn't handle those fans and now they're on a death list!"

Inuyasha, pouting: "I resent that 'weak' thing!"

Koga: "You mutt. You don't NEED to be poisoned to be weak! Heh!"

Inuyasha: "WHAT did you SAY!"

Koga: "I said-"

There's a dog fight. Inuyasha and Koga style.

---------------------------------------------------

BAMB!

Ratatatatatatata!

Screeeeeeeeeeeeech, BeeP. Screeeeech! Beep BEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Outside, the twins were still running, behind them were Phil in his golf cart firing his guns and throwing grenades everywhere, Clara in her ninja suit with her sword and ninja stars, Jackson running along the rooftops and as they got to the parking lot and streets, running on top of the car's roof tops as he tried to get a good aim with his sniper. Ailee was the last in line, ready to chop them up into tiny pieces. They were now in the streets, cars having to stop on the spot as they all collided with one another trying not to hit any of the crazy people running around and a massive car jam with practically all cars in a crashed pile formed.

Sesshomaru had escaped and was now entering the room and walking towards the others.

"Damn those fans…Wait, aren't YOU one of them?" He points to SquirtlezGurl0.

She sweat drops and blushes at the same time. 'Damn. He's SO hot too. And he pointed at me! Hot!'

Inuyasha, stopping mid-way of clawing Koga in the face, says: "Yeah, but she's ok. Actually... (he now talks with a threatening tone) while EVERYONE ELSE was busy watching the craziness outside, SHE helped me out."

Sesshomaru: "Oh."

"…"

"…"

".."

SquirtlezGurl0: _'Maybe this is a bad time to ask for their autographs…'_

Here she was, right in front of the two hottest guys in the whole series and couldn't move an inch or even ask for their autographs.

Naraku broke the ice when he came in: "What's all the racket?"

Kagome: "Some crazy fans are being chased down by those weird camera people and Ailee"

Naraku: "...You mean that 'Phil' guy and his friends? Oh. SWEET! I gotta see this…" He starts walking out.

Kagome: "Wait! I was meaning to ask you something!"

Nraku stops: "What is it?" His dark, devious face was now on.

Kagome: "Since _someone (_her eyes look towards Shippo who now hid behind a fake tree in the corner of the room) ruined the Halloween party I was thinking that we could do another one and, well…" She holds her hands in front of her and her eyes start to sparkle. "Maybe…"

Naraku sensed what she was thinking: "Oh no. Oh no! You are NOT having a party in MY castle!"

Kaome: "Pretty PLEASE!"

Naraku: "NO!"

Kagome: Come on…"

Naraku snarls as he lifts his long-nailed hands up towards Kagome.

Inuyasha puts _his_ hand on Tetsaiga and Naraku withdraws.

Naraku: "I said, no."

Kagome: "Your in denial."

Naraku: "what?"

Kagome: "I KNOW you want to…."

Naraku: "No I don't."

Kagome: "Yes you DO!"

Naraku: "No I don't!"

Kagome: "Yes you do!"

This went on for a while as everyone sweat dropped. _Usually Kagome and Inuyasha would be fighting like this, but…_

Outside somewhere, miles away:

"Inuyasha! Koga! We LOOOOVE you!"

Ratatatatata

Ratatatatatataata

Screeeeeeeeech Beep! Beeeeeeeeep!

"Stay AWAY from SESSHY, you blood-thirsty vermins!"

(static) "Over. Over. Production, we are finally going to corner them (static)…We are getting closer to the sea shore, over…" (static)

Disclaimer 3: Mortal Kombat isn't mine either. Also a disclaimer on SquirtlezGurl0 who wanted to make an appearance and Evuljenius who gave me some pointers for new characters. Check out the Reviews page if u want to see what it was hey wrote, exactly.

Well! Hope you guys liked it! I had fun with the characters. It was cool.

Li (the female Japanese translator who just happens to be Japanese herself): "Hey. You didn't put me in there."

Ss pie: "Uh..yes I did."

Li: "No you didn't"

Ss pie: "Uh huh. Your talking right now, aren't you?"

Li: "Uhhh…yeah…I guess…"

Ss pie: "See? your in the fic."

Li: "This doesn't count!"

Ss pie: "Ok, ok! I didn't know where to fit you in so I just put you here."

Li: "Stupid author. You suck!"

Ss pie: "Hey! Mind our mouth! I can 'backspace' your conversations with me at ANY TIME. All I need to do is push this button and…"

Li: "No, wait! I'm cool, I'm cool…"

Ss pie: "THAT'S more like it…besides, maybe I can fit you in the next chapter, along with SquirtlezGurl0, who I already have planned to show up, that is, if your owners will let me…"

SquirtlezGurl0 and Li run toward the screen and stick their faces in it. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

And Remember:

If you want something in particular to happen in the story (in this one or any future ones) than tell me and I'll gladly see to it that it shall be done (I'll have to MAYBE twist it a little though so it fits with the story. But you'll still have credit. Of course!)

Just like Chapter one, some lucky fans got free backstage passes to the show and if you want to be one of them, I could put you in. Just tell me your favorite character from the show and why you're crazy about them and how you want to look/act/be in the story. Also give me a name/nickname to call you by and maybe a famous quote of yours or some idea you have about showing up at backstage with everyone.

K? Good : )

**Next time: Party at Naraku's Castle**

Naraku looks up and reads the next chapter's title: "I SAID no party!"

Ss pie: "Too late. I already planned it."

Naraku: "Damn you humans…"

Review!


	5. Party at Naraku's Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I AM Inuyasha.

(Naraku comes to her with a strait jacket): "I have enough troubles with one of 'em as it is, woman!"

Miroku: "She is NOT Inuyasha. I mean, he IS half demon already. If he'd be half girl too, well, lets not get into that, shall we… "

Shippo: "Then the show would be called _Inuyasha 1/2_!"

Inuyasha (bonking Shippo on the head): "I want to have NO relation with that weird cross dresser Ranma guy, you got that!"

Disclaimer: Did I mention Ranma ½ isn't mine, either? (no offense, Ranma. I love you!)

Hah! Another chappie! Thanks to all who reviewed and of course, I have to have a DISCLAIMER on SquirtlezGurl07(Stephanie) as well. She will make a special appearance. : )

1) SquirtlezGurl07 (now going to be called Stephanie or Steph, for sort): she is an average teenage girl with straight, long, brown hair who has won a free Backstage Pass to the Inuyasha Studios and appeared in chapter 4

**Note**: all Inuyasha characters have their cloths on from the show and their weapons as well in this chapter.

---------------

**Chapter 5: Party at Naraku's Castle**

Naraku: "I SAID no party! But NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Does anyone ever listen to me? No! Hey, Kagura, Im TALKING to you."

Kagura: "Huh? What? Sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something, sweatie?"

Naraku (pissed off): "Whatever! Just…Help Kanna with the preparations."

Kagura: "Huh. You think you can order ME around? We are NOT in the studio, filming the show, Naraku"

Naraku, turning on his _sweet_ side: "Oh, come now. I didn't mean to make you mad…Will you ever forgive me, honey-poo?"

Kagura, thinking it over: "Well… O all alright."

Naraku, changing tone again: "THEN HURRY IT UP WOMAN, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY."

----------------

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ailee and Stephanie were in the front steps of Naraku's castle once night had come.

Kagome: "Woohoo! Party time!" Kagome swung her arms in the air with glee. Inuyasha stood next to her, just staring.

Inuyasha: "Kagome, keep your shirt on."

Kagome, putting her arms down in frustration: "I swear, Inuyasha, you can be a real party pooper some times."

Inuysha: "Feh. WhatEVER."

Sesshomaru: "Can't we just get along for ONE night without any stupidity from you two?"

Inuyasha, snapping back: "What did you say! _You're_ the stupid one!"

Kagome: "Yeah. It's not like you don't treat Ailee the same way, Sessho-"

Sesshomaru, rapidly covering her mouth: "Shhh! Don't even TRY mentioning her name!"

Ailee from behind Sesshomaru: "What was that, Sesshy-kins?"

Seeshomaru (sighing) : "Nothing."

Stephanie: "Excuse me guys, but…its getting kinda_ chilly_ out here…"

All turn towards Stephanie, who Kagome and Ailee had invited to the party since she seemed so nice. Miraculously Inuyasha didn't fight against it, either. Usually crazy fans hanging around him were a 'don't even bother asking me' thing. On the other hand, Stephanie had saved his life when everyone else had forgotten about him. (that is, if you call lifting up a hanyou that was pinned to the floor in the middle of a hole created by a 'sit' command a 'save'…which is exactly what Inuyasha said YES to). Stephanie now felt real comfortable around the stars of the show as well as they with her and they came to call her by her _real _name 'Stephanie' instead of 'SquirtlezGurl07' , her _cyber_ name.

Inuyasha: (blink blink) : "Look Stephanie, If your going to be all 'Im cold' on us than maybe you shouldn't of had come."

Kagome: "Inuyasha, SIT!"

BAMB

Inuyasha: "Argh!"

Kagome: (to Inuyasha) "Honestly, you can be so stupid sometimes! (now turning to Stephanie) Mind him, Steph, he's just like this with everybody when he's really just a big _softie _inside."

Inuyasha: (grumbling) "I am NOT soft!"

Sesshomaru, sweatdropping: 'Thank God I don't have one of _those_…' (Inuyasha's necklace)

DING DOOOOOOOOOOONG

All : "Huh?"

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG

Inuyasha: "SHIPPO! STOP THAT RACKET, NOW!" Inuyasha had gotten up pretty quickly. Hey, when you have motivation, you HAVE motivation.

THWAMP

Shippo: "Ouch! Inuyasha!" Shippo had come from out of no where.

SCREEEEECH

All: "Huh?" The door of the castle opened by itself.

Ailee: "OOOOOh. Sesshy! That's kinda scary…"

Sesshomaru, trying to take away Ailee's gripping hands away from his arm: "Your pathetic. Naraku's just trying to scare us."

Ok. So Sesshomaru talked towards others in any way he pleased. But once he said such things to Ailee, well, let me just remind you what I said last time about how women can be SO scary.

Ailee stood with her hands on her hips and with an angry face. "Sesshomaru. If your going to talk to me like that, than I suggest you find yourself another LOVING, ADMIRING SPOUSE 'cause I WONT be here if you continue speaking to me lie that."

Sesshomaru: 'Like THAT is supposed to be some sort of threat…Hey! We're not married!...either way she and Kagome can surely make you want to suddenly runaway somewhere…"

The gang was greeted by Koga as he arrived in his whirlwind. "Hey. You guys' here already? Oh. Kagome. I see you're wearing a lovely dress, Kagome." He smirks.

Inuyasha: "Hmf! Wolf, that's the SAME cloths she wears EVER DAY! So stop trying to be 'complementally' and back off!"

Koga: "Mangy mutt. I STILL ask myself why _she_ would ever spend any more time with you than she has to!"

Shippo, his timing can't be any better: "GUYS! You seem t be forgetting about the DOOR that just HAPPENED to open BY ITSELF!"

Koga: "Huh?"

Sesshomaru: "Right. Let's just get this over with and go in, alright? I want to go home early tonight."

Ailee's eyes glitter up. ( ss pie: wink, wink).

Sesshomaru pretends he hasn't seen her and walks in first.

The guys come into a big room that stood under a very big, old, chandelier. They couldn't see anything except the two or three candles lit on it. The rest of the room was pitch black.

BUMP

Inuyasha: "Hey! Shippo! Watch where your going!"

Shippo: "I-it wasn't me, Inuyasha…"

Voice coming from the wall: "Hehehe… BON VOYAGE!"

-YANK-

All: "Huh?"

3…2…1…

All: "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

-------------

**Room 1: **

(Complete darkness)

Sesshomaru: "hup."

Ailee: "Ouch!"

Stephanie : "Ah!"

…

Sesshomaru: "Are you girls ok?"

Ailee and Stephanie (rubbing their behinds): "Uh-huh. Yeah…"

Sesshomaru (growling) : 'sniff'…"We seem to be in a room of some kind. And if I'm not mistaken, it must be a storage room."

Ailee: "Huh? What just happened? Did wee fall through a trap door or something?"

Sesshomaru: "That seems to be the case." He knew the other girls had fallen on their behinds when instead he was able to land on his feet. ( being the 'great' Sesshomaru that he is)

Ailee: "Oh no! Sesshy, you'll save us, right!"

Sesshomaru, even though he can't 'see' her he knows where she is by her smell. He sootches over a little to the wall. "…Right. We'll get out. And when we do, I'll deal with Naraku PERSONALLY."

Ailee smiled: 'That's MY SESSHY!'

Stephanie: "Um, guys, are we in big trouble or what?"

Sesshomaru: "No. There seems to be no sign of any threats."

Ailee: "Sesshomaru, can you find if there's a light bulb around here somewhere?"

Sesshomaru: "Alright."

While Sesshomaru was 'looking' for a switch of some sort Stephanie was in deep thought. 'Wow. I'm HERE. I cant believe I'm HERE! In Naraku's castle! And not only that but because THEY invited me to this party! This is GREAT!...Right… AND SESSHOMARU IS STUCK HERE IN A ROOM WITH ME! In pitch dark! This can't get any better than this…'

Sesshomaru: "…Nope. I can't find a switch or a light bulb around…"

Stephanie: whines with joy.

Ailee: "Huh? Steph? Did you say something?"

Stephanie: "Uh…no. Just, uh…I guess I felt something..."

Ailee: "Oh no. Rats?"

Stephanie: "Uh…maybe…"

Sesshomaru: "There aren't any rats. It's just the three of us here."

Ailee: Whines with glee.

Sesshomar: 'whats the MATTER with these women…?'

CRACK. SCREECH. ROLL.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Ailee: "Huh! What is that?"

Sesshomeu: "Grr. The walls are coming in on us."

Both girls: "Wha! No!"

--------------

**Room 2: **

(Light)

Kagome: "Ahh!"

Inyasha: "Ahhh!"

Koga: "Woaaah!"

Shippo: "Ahh! Oof. Oof. Ouchies."

The other half of the gang fell into the same trap, only inside a different room. All landed on soft tissue that seemed to be hay while Shippo had fallen on Inuyasha's stomach.

Inuyasha: "Ow! Hey. Get off me."

…

Kagome (looking around) : "Inuyasha, I think we fell into a trap of some sort."

Inuyasha, sarcastically: "Gee. What gave you THAT idea? Was it the front door opening all by itself? Entering the house in total darkness? Falling through a door on the floor and sliding down a 'slip and slide'? Or was it the HAY THAT WE LANDED ON THAT MIXED US WITH THE SCENT OF THAT DRAGON'S MEAL?" Inuyasha points behind everyone.

A two-headed dragon was standing there, about as tall as a large human and as long as twice a human.

Kagome: "Heh…You know, this wouldn't be such a bad time to GET UP AND RUN!"

The guys got to their feet and started off to the opposite direction of the dragon.

Inuyasha: "Hey? WHAT AM I RUNNING FOR!" He puts his hand on tetsaiga and…"Huh? Where's my tetsaiga?...grrrr. Damn. I must have dropped it while we were going down the slide."

-----------

**Room 1: **

The walls keep coming in on our fellow heroes. Ailee and Steph can now feel the walls coming closer on them, their personal space now being invaded and the air getting more and more thicker to breathe in. Sesshomaru had tried to stop the walls from moving in with his strength, but to no avail.

Sesshomaru: 'Damn. This would be much easier if I had my swords. They must have fell somewhere while we slid down here. I can't sense them…grrr… _Na RA ku_…'

--------------

Naraku: "Hahaha HA! I've FINALLY caught you in my trap! You have fallen under my fiendish plans! Try as you must, there is no escaping the inevitable."

Kanna: "…"

Naraku grins. 'Heh. See how you get out of THIS one, hehehe…'

Jump, jump, jump, JUMPJUMP, jump.

Naraku: "Wha!"

Kanna: "…"

Naraku: "How…How could you! You just JUMPED ALL of my last pieces! Grrr… I'll beat you YET, Kanna…"

Kagura, coming in: "Naraku, are you STILL trying to beat Kanna in that 'checkers' game again? You KNOW you suck at it."

Naraku: Grrr. SHUT UP."

Kagura: "Huh. Anyways, what I came here for was to tell you that the guests haven't arrived yet."

Naraku: "WHAT? Those fools want me to invite them to my house and DON'T EVEN SHOW UP? I know some of them are still sick from the poisoned punch from the Halloween party but still…Kagura, go and look for them."

Kagura: "What? But…" (Naraku: death glare) …Oh, alright. But you OWE me."

-------------

**Room 2:**

The guys run from one side to another with their arms in the air.

All 4: "Ahhhhhh!"

Jaken: "Will you STOP this nonsense? Your hurting my ears!"

All: "Huh?" They stop mid-run and see Jaken standing in one of the hallways of the big room.

Inuyasha: "Hey. Your that imp who always follows Sesshomaru around. What are YOU doing here?"

Jaken: "Not that its any of your business, but I have come to join Lord Sesshomaru to the party. I brought Ah Un with me but it seems to have gone off from me. Rin too"

All: "Huh!"

The two headed dragon now entered the hallway and the guys, now a little calmer, noticed that it had been Ah Un all this time.

All: "What the?"

Ah Un came towards Jaken and with jesters had communicated something to him.

Jaken: "I see…You fools! You had dropped on top of Rin when you fell on the hay! Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased."

Shippo: "Ohhh. So THAT'S why Ah Un was chasing us…"

Inuyasha, tired of everyone calling Sesshomaru 'Lord' even when cameras stopped rolling, walked towards Jaken and picked him up by his neck.

Inuyasha: "Look here, imp. All we want to do is get out of here, ok! So TELL us how you got here and we'll leave through there."

Jaken: "Alright, ALRIGHT, but first we must get Rin."

-------------

**Room 1:**

Sesshomaru: "Hold on."

The girls, nodding: "Right."

Sesshomaru: "Hmf."

The walls were inches from making them into pancakes and Sesshomaru had found a way out through a hole in the ceiling. It was still dark but the girls held him by the waist and he held them with his arms (only in the show is he one-armed) and jumped up with speed towards the hole, having to push himself up every now and then by the walls with his feet as the exit was very far away.

Steph: 'Wow…Now I'm HOLDING Sesshomaru! If only I could do the same to Inuyasha…'

Ailee: 'Mmm…Sesshy… (realizing that steph had a grip on him too)…Grrr…she BETTER not TOUCH one more HAIR on my Sesshy!'

-Land-

The three finally got out and landed into the room that they had gone into when they entered the house.

Sesshomaru: 'Why didn't I think of this sooner…' He got out his energy whip and lit the half-lit chandelier. The guys could now see better.

Ailee: (sigh of relief) "Glad that's over."

DING DONG.

The 3: "Huh?"

Sesshomaru: "Stay behind me." He walked over to the door and yanked it open in a flash to catch the 'enemy' by surprise.

Inuyasha: "Feh. What took you so long?" The guys from room 2 were standing there, along with Sesshomaru's companions.

Sesshomaru (blink blink): "Rin. Is that you?"

Rin, still a little dizzy and laying on Ah Un's back: "Lord…Sesshomaru…"

Kagome, budding in before Sesshomaru could take the wrong impression: "Sesshomaru, we can explain. It's a long story but we can talk later. First we got to get out of here."

Voice coming from the ceiling: "Hehehe…you are going NOWHERE!"

All: "Huh?" The creepy voice seemed so familiar…

Koga: "Guys, stay aware and try not to fall into anymore traps, alright?"

Kagura, landing beside the guys from outside the castle: "Hey. Where have you been? Naraku's been pretty mad since you guys haven't showed up yet."

Jaken: "We did. But it seems that it is HE who is playing a game on us!"

Kagura: "What do you say? He's been in his room all this time."

Voice coming from the ceiling: "Heh. That's right! It is I and not Naraku the one pulling the strings, here. "

Shippo: "See! There's that VOICE again!"

Kagura. "Humph. I know where that voice is coming from…" She swishes her fan and cuts through some drapery and out comes Totosai, falling and landing on his butt on the floor in front of them.

Totosai: "Argh! Oof! (rubbing his bottom) you could've just SAID 'pee-ka-boo I see you' or something Kagura."

Inuyasha: "Grrrr. So it was YOU all along, old man!"

Totosai: "Yeah, yeah, you got me. I was feeling left out since I hadn't appeared in this fanfic yet and since no one ever really cares about me or asks how I'm doing in the show I decided I'd have a little fun. Besides, no one ever invites me to the parties, anyways."

Ailee: "Grrr. You freak! No one ever invites you cause you always end up ruining the fun for all of us!"

Totosai: "Well I wouldn't if you'd all treat me with a little more respect and…what are you two looking at me like that for?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had come up to his face, giving him a death glare. Totosai sweatdrops.

Inuyasha (with creepy eyes) :We KNOW you have our swords, old man, so I suggest you give them BACK!"

Sesshomaru's bangs started to fly upward and his eyes reddened.

Ailee:' Ooooooooooo! I just LOVE it when he gets angry!'

Steph: 'Wow. I'm gonna get to witness Sesshomaru in his true form, in person! And Inuyasha is going to use his 'wind scar' I bet! I'm SO lucky!'

Totosai, with fear in his face: "Alright, alright. (now in a low tone) Never any RESPECT for the guy who made your swords, gnff, fjnr,2fng…brebb…"

Inuyasha, grabbing the sword and bonking Totosai on the head: "Huh. Next time, we won't be so easy on you!"

Sesshomaru, sheathing his swords: "Now can we go? I'm tired of all this nonsense."

Kagura: "Wait! We haven't even started the party yet!"

Kagome: "He's right, Kagura. We ARE tired and it's getting really late." A chill entered the room through the open door and mostly everyone shivered.

Kagura: "Brrr. It's getting chillier by the minute. I suggest you all stay inside for a while and I'll prepare some hot cocoa before you leave."

Steph: "See? I told you it was chilly."

Shippo: "Gee, really? Thanks!"

Kagome: "Right. We'll be warmer that way. Besides, we need to take Shippo home before his curfew."

Shipo: "Aww. Do I have to?"

Sesshomaru: "Look. Not that some hot chocolate wouldn't be nice and all, but I just want to go home. I really never liked parties, anyways."

Totsai: "Uhhhh…There MIGHT be a little bit of problem, there…"

The gang look out the door and all they saw was Sesshomaru's silver convertible.

Sesshomaru: -sniff- -sniff-

BONK

Sesshomaru still held his fist out as a vein popped out on his forehead, his eyes closed. "Totosai, you better UNDO what you've done to my car NOW before I use my TOKIJIN and not even THINK of using my TENSEIGA afterwards."

Steph remembered that the guys had picked her up at her house in Sesshomaru's car and that that was their only means of going back home right now.

Steph: 'Hehehe…That's right! I was in Sesshy's car!...Maybe next time I can ride on Inuyasha's back…'

-----------------------

Kagura led the guys to the dance room so that they could 'enjoy' themselves with the refreshments and party favors that had not been used yet while she prepared the cocoa. The music (mostly techno) and lighting had been left on all night.

Kagura, opening the door: "And that's how you make my mother's special tea cakes. You see, it's been past down from generation to genera-"

(music)

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_AY, IYAIYAI_

_A-a-a iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai_

Stomp

Stomp

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_I'm your little butterfly_

Stomp

Stomp

Stomp

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

-Twisting and turning-

STOMP

STOMP

STOMP

_Ay, ay, ay, _

_I'm your little butterfly_

STOMP   
STOMP  
STOMP

_Green, black and blue,_

_Make the colours in the sky_

STOMP   
STOMP  
STOMP

(turning)

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_AY, IYAIYAI_

_A-a-a iyaiyai,_

_Where's my samurai_

Stomp, stomp, Stomp, Stomp

STOMP   
STOMP  
STOMP

STOMP   
STOMP  
STOMP

STOMP   
STOMP  
STOMP

STOMP   
STOMP  
STOMP

STOMP   
STOMP  
STOMP

_Boom, boom, boom boom boom boom_

_Boom! -Clash!- _(music ends)

Naraku: "Woohoo! Yeah! I made the highest score! I beat you Kanna! FINALLY! I've just heard my calling…to be the 'Dance Dance Revolution' champion of the world! Yeah! Alright!"

Kanna: "…"

Naraku: "Huh? What is it? Have I left you THAT s_peechless_?"

Kagura: -cough-

Naraku jumps up in surprise and sees that half of his work 'buddies' were staring at him with sweatdrops.

Naraku: "Uh...Uh…I can explain…"

------------------

The party was started and the guys stayed for a while. Everyone had eaten chips and such and Kagome had made sure that Shippo were to be as far away as possible from the punch bowl.

Ailee, in a chair next to Sesshomaru: "Are you SURE you don't want to dance, Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru, with both eyes closed and arms folded in front of his chest: "For the LAST time, no."

Inuyasha: "Wow. I didn't know you were a good dancer, Steph!"

Stephanie, grinning at Inuyasha while they danced on the dance floor: "That's because you never ASKED me, Inuyasha…" _'BOY are my friends going to be JEALOUS, hehe.'_

Shippo, from a corner and running towards Kagome: "Ahhhhhhh! Run! Run!"

All: "Huh?"

Inuyasha, putting his hand on his sword: "What is it, Shippo!"

Shippo, pointing to a dark area of the room: "I-I-I see DEAD people!"

Totosai: "Kid, that's been used enough as it is."

Koga: "No, wait Totosai. I smell a corpse…Kagura! I thought this was a no 'dance of the dead' party!"

Kagura: "I haven't done anything."

Shippo, now on Kagome's shoulder and speaking from behind her head: "No. Not Kagura. This is MUCH worse!"

All stared at the dark area until they saw a person came out from it.

Kikyo: "That is NOT funny, Shippo! Those jokes are getting a BIT lame. At least TRY and come up with something more original." _O goodie. It was only Kikyo…_

Ailee: "Clay pot?"

Kagome: "Dirt?"

Naraku: "Inuyasha's wench?"

Inuyasha and Kagome: "Hey!"

Miroku: "Fertilizer?"

Steph: 'Huh? Miroku? Where did HE come from?'

Kikyo: "Grrr…That's it! Miroku, take me home! I didn't come here to be insulted!"

Shippo: "But you said…"

Miroku: "But we just GOT here!"

Kikyo: "I don't care! Let's get in the car, Miroku. Let's see who's laughing LAST when we get to filming the show on Monday…"

Miroku slumps down his head and walks out: " (sigh) I KNOW I should've brought Sango but since she was still sick…"

Kagome: 'Heh. Vengeance is MINE! NO ONE will take Inuyasha away from me!'

Naraku: "Well THAT was awkward."

Inyasha: "Feh. If you want to see AWKWARD, look at THESE pictures of Sesshomaru at the Halloween party!" Inuyasha takes out his wallet and shows a picture of Sesshomaru in his bunny suit to Naraku.

Naraku: "Heh. Hehe. Hahahahahahahahaha! Now I know your WEAKNESS, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru: "Grrr. Inuyasha, GIVE it to ME."

Inuyasha: "Nope. Heh."

Sesshomaru: "I'm WARNING you…"

Inuyasha grabs the photo and starts waving it in front of Sesshomaru's face. "Heh. I bet you can't get it."

Sesshomaru instantly jumps from his chair and starts chasing Inuyasha all around the room.

Steph: 'Wow. This is GREAT!'

-Click-

Steph: "Now I have a picture of them chasing each other!"

Ailee: "Sesshy! It's alright! He's just messing with you! You KNOW you look cute in the bunny suit!"

Kagome: "Speaking of BUNNY suits…" She pulls out her wallet and shows a picture of Inuyasha in a blue bunny suit when he was a little kid.

Ailee: "Awwwwwww. That is SO sweet! Look Sesshy! Now you two match!"

Inuyasha: "Hey! K-Kagome! You traitor! I THOUGHT I told you to NEVER show that to ANYONE!"

Sesshomaru, smirking: "Heh. I remember that picture…"

Inuyasha: "Hey! Sesshomaru! Don't try and change the subject! You KNOW it's more embarrassing to wear that thing as a FULLY-GROWN-ADULT than when your only TWO!"

Sesshomaru, smirking: "Yeah. But at least I didn't wet my suit."

All: gasp!

Koga: "you…pffffffffttt…wet your bunny suit! Hahahaha!"

Kagome: "you never told me THAT, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha (groaning defeated) : "Ohhhhhhhhhh"

Steph: 'Heh. This is my chance!' "Oh Inuyasha! Come over here to me." She receives Inuyasha with open arms.

Inuyasha (whimpering): "Thanks Steph."

Naraku: "Heh. Now I know BOTH of your weaknesses!"

All: "Oh put a sock in it, Naraku!"

Naraku: 'Fiddle sticks.'

Jaken: "Hey, has anyone seen Rin?"

--------------------------

Somewhere, in a room of the castle…

Rin, smiling innocently: "Hah! Checkmate! Want to play another game of _chess_, Kanna?"

Kanna: "…"

-YANK-

Rin: "Huh? Hey, is that another game? Looks neat! How do you play?"

Kanna: (smirk)

3…2…1…

Rin: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

----------------------

**Disclaimer**: on 'Dance Dance Revolution' and the song "Butterfly". You know, the machine that you have to follow dance moves to win?

Ss pie: Ok. So it's not as SCARY as I wanted it to be, you know, with the whole Halloween thing and all, but…

(reader: It was supposed to be scary?)

Ss pie: Yes, it was! But it got kinda lame. Anyways I hope you got some laughs from it, though. That's what counts, right?

(reader: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?")

Ss pie: O what the crap! Leave me alone!

If you want to, check out what SquirtlezGurl07 wrote for me to consider putting in for this chapter in the Reviews page. There. I made Naraku do something weird and funny. Hope you liked it. _Gee, I wonder if Naraku picked the song himself? Teehee…_

Hope you guys were entertained!

Review!


	6. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Six: Brotherly Love**

Short Story 1

It's Christmas Day in the Lord of the Western Land's mansion. He and his wife look down on their two sons, about to open their Christmas presents.

"Inuyasha, you're getting ribbon in my hair!" A very young—and cute—Sesshomaru had his arms in front of his face, covering himself from the flying pieces of wrapping paper that were being shredded by his little brother. Their parents embraced each other, happy that they're spending time with their sons.

Inuyasha, a toddler, finally stops throwing wrapping paper around and finds that the present he was opening up was a small newspaper chew toy. He gasps. "Wow! Just what I always wanted!" He immediately puts it in his mouth and it squeaks. "Cool! It has real action sound effects!"

His father chuckles. "Now it's your turn, my son." He looks at Sesshomaru, handing him a small gift. Sesshomaru easily rips it out with one slash of his nail, and then takes the surprise out.

"Its…its…a toad?" Sesshomaru looks unhappy and confused at his gift. Inside had been a small little imp with brown clothes. He lifted it up by the neck, his hand turning green.

His father laughs. "His name is Jaken. He shall be your new play toy."

Sesshomaru grins, remembering what he had done to the last play toy he had.

Jaken squirms. "Um…heh…could you possibly stop looking at me like that, my lord? And your hand—it's burning me!"

Their mother takes out a last gift from behind the couch. "Here you go. This one is for the both of you."

Inuyasha stops chewing on his chew toy and Sesshomaru throws Jaken somewhere. The boys are now on their knees, ready to lift the medium-white box's lid. "It is a present, from the both of us," said their father, holding his wife even closer.

Inuyasha is hyper. "O boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I wonder what it is! Daddy always gives us good surprises!"

That left Sesshomaru with the unwrapping. He lifted off the lid and looked into the box. As he saw what was inside, he made a face. "What the…"

"Ooo! Let ME see, let ME see!" Inuyasha then stood up to be able to view the inside of the box from the top, gasping with delight, then confusion, at the little critter inside. Its uh…a puppy!"

He took out the small, golden retriever dog and fell back, the dog licking him continuously. Sesshomaru just looked up at his parents. "A _dog_?"

Dum dum dun!

Sesshomaru stares at the pup, thinking he could be some sort of distant cousin. Inuyasha just played with it, licking it back and barking at it.

"Oh look, they're friends already," said their mother, cheerfully.

"A…_dog_?" asked Sesshomaru again, still flabbergasted.

His father laughed. "I still have one more little present for you two…" He takes out yet another white box, his wife grinning at it in surprise. She didn't expect that one either.

The lord set down the gift on the floor, and a soft meowing could be heard.

Inuyasha stopped licking the puppy and turned swiftly at the new box. "Wow! I bet I know what it is! Its a-"

"Meow." Sesshomaru had taken out the feline from inside the box, now holding it by the skin over its neck. He lifted his eyebrow.

"A _CAT."_

Their mother squealed with delight. "Isn't it just adorable?"

Sesshomaru, probably being the only sane one in the room, demanded an explanation for this. He turned to his parents once again, looking at them alarmingly.

"A CAT?"

His parents just nodded approvingly.

"Good._ Just what we've always wanted…"_

------------------------------------

Short Story 2

After a small break from filming, the cast of INUYASHA are sipping coffee, eating snacks, and/or flirting with Kagome.

Koga smirks at her. "You know you want me, baby!"

Never minding Ayame's cold stares, Kagome desperately finds a way to get away from him. "Uh…uh…you know, if Inuyasha finds us here, there'll be a lot of trouble Koga…"

"Humph! I haven't seen that mutt since filming stopped. He's probably somewhere trying to find Kikyo…"

…lalala…

After using a rest room from across the set, Sesshomaru comes out the door and starts to walk to one of the coke machines, when he suddenly hears someone whimpering. Recognizing the whine, he walks over to one of the exits, meeting with Inuyasha, who had a disturbed look on his face.

The hanyou was on all fours, looking up to crew members that just happened to cross by. Every time one did, he would look puppy-eyed at them, whimpering, but none seemed to notice his pleas.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru lifts a brow, seeing that his embarrassing brother was in one of his dog-acts again.

Inuyasha looks up at his older sibling with a smile, instantly wagging his furry tale and with his tongue out, panting and barking. Sesshomaru just shrugged. Inuyasha then barked again, now pointing with his nose at the door.

Sesshomaru, still wondering just how he had got the tail, asked, "…You want to go out?"

Inuyasha barked again, still very much happy.

Sesshomaru opened the door, letting the hanyou run out on all fours, obviously searching for a bone to burry or a tree.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief and shut the door behind him, annoyed. _'How embarrassing…'_

He walked to one of the coffee stands and, in picking up a cup, took a short glance at the plastic tree in the corner. Intrigued, and after taking it in thought, he then looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then walked over to it.

(ss pie: Ok. So this was just some weird-o thing I came up with. Work with me, ppl!)

----------------------------

Short Story 3

It's another regular day at the INUYASHA studios, and Kagome is trying to per sway Inuyasha into something. "But it's just a little one, Inuyasha," she says, looking at him with big, glistening eyes.

Inuyasha just retorts back. "NO".

Kagome, growing a little impatient, this going on for a few minutes now, slaps him on the head, angrily. "I said, give Sesshomaru a kiss!"

Inuyasha grows a lump on his forehead and, with a vein throbbing as well, sticks his fist out at Kagome. "Try that again, you little wench!"

Kagome just plasters a confident look on her face. She then lifts a brow.

Inuyasha, knowing all too well this look, steps back a little, holding his transparent bag of goodies even tighter, if possible. "But I don't _want_ to, Kagome!"

"Do it!"

"No way!"

"Do it…!"

"I said, no!"

She takes a deep breath and yells, "Sit boy!" and Inuyasha falls face first to the floor, feeling miserable. "I TOLD you!"

Inuyasha mumbles something from under the floor and, although it was barely heard, Kagome just knew it was another insult. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"

Sesshomaru, now intrigued by what his brother had done this time to deserve this, came closer to where the two love birds where. Remaining a safe distant from his future fiancé, he asked, "What is it this time?"

Kagome looks at Sesshomaru, points at him while glaring back at Inuyasha, and yells once again, "Give him a kiss, damn it!"

Now Sesshomaru could have put up with a lot of things, but a kiss—from his brother? He shook his head and started walking away, not even interested in what Kagome was up to.

Inuyasha blurted, "No, no ,no, no!" from under him, and Sesshomaru looked back at him.

"Like I'd want it anyways, you mutt." Seriously, that girl Kagome had weird ways of making them get closer to each other as a family.

That's when Sesshomaru smelled it. He lifted his nose in the air, took a few sniffs, and looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, _I _want one."

Inuyasha, getting up, took hold of his bag even tighter. "No way! These are mine!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "No they aren't! They're for the BOTH of you, so stop being a hog and share!"

"No!"

"Share, Inuyasha!"

"No!"

"I said, SHARE!" She put on her nasty face again, mouthed a 'sit' with her lips and Inuyasha gave in.

He put his claws in the bag and dug out a few chocolates and threw them to Sesshomaru. "There, are you happy!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the Hershey's kisses in his hand. He then burned the silver paper around them with his poison claw and threw them up in the air, catching them all in one mouthful.

Inuyasha pointed a finger at him with disgust. "Hey! You're not even enjoying them!" Sesshomaru just smirked at him, his mouth full of goodies.

Kagome started walking away. "Give it a rest, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru followed behind.

Inuyasha, left all alone now, started to whimper. "But he didn't even _enjoy_ them. I know I would of! That's why I didn't even want to share them in the first place." He looked back into his bag and reached for a lone Hershey's kiss. Staring at it, he made a cute little face and started talking to it in sweet talk. "Who's your daddy? And who's my wittle pumpkin?"

Shippo came by. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

Inuyasha started running off somewhere, far from Shippo. "Oh no you're not! These are mine, I tell you, mine!"

Shippo just shrugged and walked away. "What a weirdo…"

------------------------

Short Story 4

Yet another day at the set of INUYASHA…

"Your going down, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha lifted his sword at his brother, ready for an attack.

Beep beep beep

"After you, mutt!" Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin up with an easy swipe, and started darting across the field towards him.

Bloop bloop Bleep

"Ha! You can't defeat me, _big brother_! I'm invincible with the Windscar!"

Boing Beep beep

"Not when I have my Tokijin!" Sesshomaru slashed again at Inuyasha and, finding him still darting away from his attack, was able to rip a whole through his stomach with his poison claw.

Beep beep bloop

"No! This…can't… be…happening! Argh!"

Bloop beep beep bloop bloop beep

Kagome was nearby looking for the two because they were about to go on stage for filming. Not soon enough she heard crashes, the malignant laugh of Sesshomaru, and the pained whine of Inuyasha, all from behind a room. 'Oh no! They're fighting again!"

She hurriedly opened the door, afraid of what to expect. "No, Inuyasha!" She stretched out her arm. "No Sesshomaru! Don't kill him! No!"

bloop

"You…defeated me this time, Sesshomaru. But I swear…next time you won't be so lucky…" Inuyasha's voice drifted away, right before he fell dead on the ground.

Bloopbleep.

Sesshomaru smirked at his lying body.

Kagome, now looking at the two, blinked twice and stared at them, speechless.

There they were, sitting on the floor in front of a huge, flashing home theater screen, with controllers in their hands. They looked away from the screen, surprised from her dramatic entrance. She had been panting, but as soon as she darted her sight from the t.v. and then towards the puzzled look of the guys for a few times now, made a pissed-off face.

" YOU MEAN YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING 'FEUDAL ERA COMBAT' ALL THIS TIME?"

The guys jumped back, for they always knew that they should fear a mad woman.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. After all, she was his 'woman' and after receiving pokes from Sesshomaru, he knew he was their only hope.

"K-kagome, we were just-"

"Sit boy! Sit, sit ,sit, SIT BOY!"

With a yelp, Inuyasha fell flat on the floor.

Sesshomaru sweat dropped, thinking that no 'finish him' tactic of any Mortal Kombat game would ever be more affective on the hanyou than one of Kagome's 'sit' commands. He got up from the floor, _slowly._

Kagome, still pissed off, pointed a finger at him and yelled, "Oh no you don't!"

Sesshomaru, still at a safe distance and feeling a little daring, asked back, "What are you going to do? You know you can't do with me what you do to Inuyasha." Feeling a little more daring and trying to scare her off, a slight smirk appeared on the right corner of his lips.

Kagome, smirking even wider and frightening Sesshomaru in doing this, cried out, "_Oh Ailee…"_

A fears shocked expression filled Sesshomaru's face and he quickly put his hands in the air in front of him, signaling 'no' while shaking his head.

Ailee heard her girlfriend's call and poked her head through the door, not four seconds later. In a sweet, innocent voice she asked, "Did you call me, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru froze to death right then and there.

Inuyasha, still half-conscious on the floor, managed to point out, "Hehe, your bust-ed! I'd rather be 'sit' by Kagome than deal with _that _girl."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and yelled another 'Sit' to finally shut him up. Inuyasha fell deeper into his hole and groaned again.

Ailee stared at everyone, still not getting why she was called upon.

Sesshomaru, hoping no one would notice his 5'8'' stature while escaping, sneaked out the door.

Ailee caught him by his fluffy. _Nothing_ could get passed her. Especially when it was something related to Sesshomaru. "Hey. Don't you still have my 'Feudal Era Combat' game, Sesshy?"

He sweat dropped just as Kagome told her all about her little 'trouble' with the guys.

"Oh _really_?" Ailee let go of the fluffy and turned on her game face as she sat down on the floor and grabbed a controller, patting the floor beside her and inviting Sesshomaru to play. "We'll see about THAT."

Sesshomaru, knowing the game was one of her expertise, looked towards Kagome to see if she could get him out of this. Kagome shook her head and pointed towards Ailee furiously. Surrendering and accepting he'd lose 100 percent of the fights to Ailee, sat down miserably. She could whip anyone's butt using the 'Sesshomaru' character. How embarrassing for him to lose against a human, using his own character….

Inuyasha laughed, his face still down on the floor. "Now you'll get a taste of your own medicine…"

Kagome didn't even turn to look at him and spoke up. "Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha groaned. "No! Wait!"

"Sit boy!"

----------------------------

Disclaimer: Hershey's kisses are not mine and neither are the games 'Mortal Kombat' or 'Feudal era Combat' (or however Inuyasha's new game is called)

Ss pie: Well, I pretty much thought these stories sucked but hey, I didn't know how else to make them shorter without leaving stuff out. I guess I haven't much practice with 'short stories'. Still I hope you enjoyed them though…

Review! If it's a 'flamie' thingy, then well, just send it! I really don't mind.

Ss pie puts on a white, anti-heating suit and ducks behind a fire-proof wall.

"Review!"


	7. Fox Fire

Disclaimer: Inuyasha…_stop_…is not…_stop_…mine…_stop. (_End of telegram. _Stop_)

------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Fox Fire**

On a grassy set, the actors were doing a scene where Rin had been captured by Naraku (again) and Sesshomaru was on his way to save her (again). Rin struggled in Naraku's grasp while our faithful Inuyasha group was menacing him to let the girl go until the lord came.

"Let her go, Naraku!" screamed Kagome, pointing a finger at the half demon lord.

"Muahaha! You think that I, Naraku, would do such a pathetic and stupid thing like that? Never! Muahaha!" Naraku finished up his last laugh like as if in a sci-fi horror movie.

Rin tried to move. "Uh, help! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and started whispering in her ear behind his hand, "Hey, Kagome, since when did Naraku start referring to himself in the third person?"

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, I noticed that too. Maybe it was the script writer's idea?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Cut, cut, cut!" The director signaled to the rest of the crew to get ready for their next shoot. Turning to Naraku, he said, "Naraku. Your line was '_Heh, heh,_ Try and stop me, you pathetic fools!', not that crap you just said. And what's with the freaky accent and laugh?" Turning back to his crew, he said again, "Alright, everybody! Let's take another shot at this and this time, please do it right, people! And…Action!"

Naraku sighed. But I just wanted to--"

"—And cut! Naraku! What have I always told you! Do as I say, or you're fired!" The director seemed a little pissed of now. "We've taken this scene more than six times now, for the love of Mike!" Suddenly a guy pouring coffee looked over at the director and asked him if he needed something. "I wasn't talking about _you,_ Mike, I meant the _other _Mike, so mind your own business!" Just then one of the guys from the lighting called on the director, asking if he had called on him. "Damn it! I wasn't talking to you either, _Mike_. How hard is it to get good help these days! Have you people ever heard of that expression before!" Getting up from his director's chair, he started barking more orders. "…and somebody get me a donut! _Pronto!"_

The Inuyasha group sighed and some of them sat down on the floor of the set, seeing that their lunch break wouldn't happen any time soon. Rin, who had been in a slumped position all along dangling from Naraku's right hand, looked up at her co-actor and said, "I think you can put me down now, mister Naraku, sir."

Naraku looked down at her and, at seeing her cute little face, smirked evilly. "You're not going anywhere, girl."

Rin gasped. Naraku's usual evil and sinister voice had come back, and though he wasn't really bad whenever they weren't shooting, he could be pretty evil. His face now said it all. Rin knew she was being Rin-napped and for real this time. He'd done things like this before. Sometimes Naraku could be evil on _and _off set. Trying to get herself together, the little girl cried for help. "Ahh! Somebody, help me! The evil monkey's being mean to Rin again! Ahh! He's surely going to do something unspeakable to Rin this time, I swear!"

Rin's cute little language would make anyone think that she was much older than she really was. "Don't speak such fowl language, weak human!" Jaken was the first to react, since he was supposed to come into scene promptly after their last shot and was close by on stage. "Don't swear."

Kagome spoke up, worried. "Wait guys. I think this is serious! What if she's telling the truth!" The group heeded their companion's words since the situation was not one they hadn't encountered before and looked over to where Naraku and Rin were prepared for battle.

Naraku just smiled back at them in a weird, yet almost human way, and said, "Sike!" The guys sighed in relief, putting their weapons down, glad that it was all just a joke. Laughing at themselves, they started heading towards the snack table.

Rin, still a little nervous, laughed awkwardly. "Uh..heh heh…you really had me there, mister Naraku. I was scared. Now, will you please let me down? Pretty please? I'm still a little scared now."

Naraku bent down to face her and said, "Well, _you should be…"_

-------------------

"Yes! Everything's going as planned! The cast and crew are out of sight and have no clue to as our fiendish machinery! A hahahahahaha!" A squeaky little voice chimed in.The small creature was in a mafia suit with matching shiny shoes and hat. His eyes gleamed from behind his villainy black, eye mask.

Naraku had his back leaning from a wall and said while eyes closed, "Yes. Whatever you say. So when are we going to get our pay, _Fox Fire_?"

He replied, "Soon, very soon…"

-------------------

"Mmm… these are good!" Inuyasha took another mouthful of donuts.

Kagome grabbed another from the table. "Hey, you know what? Maybe we should, you know, keep an eye on Naraku for a while. Sometimes I believe that he would actually pull something on like that for real, ya know?" She bit off the pastry.

"Well," said Sango, "He_ is _a little…_ awkward_ at times. But I don't think we have to worry while security's around."

Miroku took a sip from his cup. "Heh. You guys give this too much though. Why, when a man wants to kid around, he kids' around! Here, I'll show you…" The monk slipped a hand under Sango's behind. Sango shrieked, slapped him hard, and walked away.

Miroku rubbed his cheek and looked at Sango's back as she walked away and said, "Hey! I was only kidding! Didn't you get my example! Sango? Sango!" He started running after her.

Inuyasha sighed. "He'll never learn, will he?"

Kagome nodded. "Your right. Just like someone _else_ I know who knows nothing about women…"

------------------

"Kagura. I expect you did your part, eh, correct?" came the rusty, killed-a-thousand-with-my-bare-hands voice of the midget boss.

Kagura walked over to a door and opened it to reveal dozens of security guards muffled and tied up. "Yes, sir. All caught and counted for."

The boss laughed maniacally in a high-pitched way that made even Kanna cup her ears. "Yes! At long last, I shall become ruler of the world, hahaha!"

Naraku lifted a brow. "What's this kind of talk? Didn't you say you were some kind of mafia boss or something?"

Fox Fire ceased his laughing, straightened up, and replied in a deep, hair-raising voice, "Of course I am, fool. What's it tuh you? I'm de boss, see, and if you's got a problem with dat I'll tell _Franky_ over here's to take care of you's, see?"

Kohaku, an unlucky lackey, side stepped over to Naraku and whispered, "Don't make him angry. I think he means it."

The little boss guy started his hideous evil laughing again. "Muahahahahaha! Power! The powerrrr!"

------------------

"…Hmmm… nope, no I can't say I have. Go fish."

"Oh darn it!" Jaken hissed at his bad luck and picked up a card. On the other side of the table, Hatchi was the happiest raccoon-dog in the world. He was winning.

"Jaken." The cold voice made any hairs on the back of the toad's back stand on end, for he knew it too well and most of the time the situation would get worse for the poor, slimy amphibian-freak.

Hatchi looked up and sweat dropped, while Jaken turned around and ever-so-slowly replied, "Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru, still in his work outfit, looked down at him with his trademark emotionless-face. "What are you doing?"

"I…uh…" The toad started to sweat. Not trying to sound smart-ass, he said, "I-Im playing 'Go fish', milord."

Sesshomaru's face made a slight change of displeasure. "I can see that, Jaken. My question _is_, where is Rin?"

The toad jumped up. He'd forgotten all about her! Somewhere he knew there was a butcher just crazy about the idea of preparing frog-leg stew for the demon lord's next meal. Hatchi took this to be the perfect time to go somewhere and hide, so he did, leaving Jaken to fend for himself.

"R-Rin? Where is she, you ask? Well…I uh… you see…"

Sesshomaru got impatient and narrowed his eyes. "Well?"

After more fidgeting and an attempt to buy some time, the toad answered, "I…uh…d-don't know, milord." After that he tried to defend himself from any future beating by placing his small, frail arms covering his face.

Sesshomaru played in his mind over and over again all the times he'd wanted to kill the little nuisance off with his Tokijin than later revive him with Tenseiga and finish up by killing him again. Seeing that this would be the perfect excuse to prove his little 101- Ways-to–Calm-Down theory out, he placed a hand on Tokijin.

Just then, Ailee (Who I randomly picked to show up) came by coincidentally and stopped the demon lord in his tracks. "Sesshy! I haven't seen you in like, forever!"

Sesshomaru gulped hard, hoping it would have stayed that way and put his hand down, frantically searching the room for an exit. Seeing that the only one available was standing behind the eccentric fan girl, he tried to find a way around her. "So, Ailee…nice weather we're having, right?"

Ailee giggled. She just loved it when he referred to her by name. " Teehee! But you can't see the weather form _here_, silly!"

The lord mentally slapped himself. On to plan B, whatever that was.

"Say, and speaking of plans, Naraku's Rin-napped Rin again and is going to do something evil with this 'Fox Fire' guy. You should go and save her."

Sesshomaru was speechless (as if that were odd, for once) "You...what…how…when…what the…?"

Ailee noticed the cute rambling of surprise coming from her favorite Fluffy-kins and addressed him ever-so politely. "Well, I've been reading this fanfic on the internet all this time and found out about all that stuff. Here. You should try it." Ailee hands the dog demon the fanfic's script, and he started reading it out loud.

"_Mua-ha-ha! You think that I, Naraku, would… Uh, help! Lord Sesshomaruuu…director says 'cut'…blah, blah, blah…everyone goes to the snack table…"_ He suddenly got a sweet tooth and licked his lips. "Ooh! Do they have the donuts with the creamy filling inside?" That last part was directed over to Ailee.

Ailee nodded, Sesshomaru smiled, and the girl reminded him about the task at hand before he'd forget and leave to grab a bite. Sesshomaru snapped back to reality, put on his emotionless mask again, and continued reading. "So then, where can I find this guy?"

"I don't know. The author hasn't said yet. Here, it even says so on page 6 of the fic's script, '_Sesshomaru asks_, So then, where can I find this guy?_ and Ailee follows up by replying, _Gee, I don't know, the author hasn't said yet."

A little confused as how the girl even got the script in the first place, he inquired, "So then what do I do now?"

Ailee thought for a minute. "_I know! You can follow your nose, wherever it goes! To the flavors of fruit, wherever they gr--"_

"--I'm in no mood for commercial jingles, human."

Ailee gulped but silently praised the appearance of his angel-like demeanor of stubbornness and thought again, forgetting about the toucan cereal. She spoke now in total seriousness. "Well then, just flip to the part in the script where it says you arrive to save Rin and go there."

The demon lord was surprised at her idea but nodded, since it seemed reasonable enough. He then started flipping the pages, but found that the rest of them leading to the end of the fic were all blank. "Uh…"

Ailee looked at the script from over his shoulder by jumping up and down. "Hm…Maybe the script's still in process and the author hasn't thought up of a hideout yet?"

Sesshomaru glared at her from the corner of his eyes a little angry. _"You think?"_

--------------------

"Heh. These fools have no idea that I, Fox Fire, have taken control! Muahahaha!" Again, the little freak's act of mafia boss had changed a little.

Kanna looked down at her mirror, thinking up of a way to deal with this nuisance. Silently, she started walking over to the midget. Kagura looked at Kanna for a second and held her back once she knew what she was up to. Shaking her head, she said, "Wait till Naraku gets a chance to double cross this guy, than you can sap his soul as many times as you want, ok?" Kanna held back a sigh and nodded creepily.

Fox Fire glared at them maliciously. "You think I don't know what your planning?" He took out a script from out of his back pocket and waved it at them. "I've got a copy of the author's fic and I know _exactly _what you two are planning! Always be prepared, I say. Muahahaha!"

Kagura lunged for the freak's neck but was held back by Kanna this time. "Grr. I won't follow orders from a little twerp!"

-------------------

"Alright, so Rin's held hostage and Sesshomaru's gone to save her?" Ailee nodded. Inuyasha continued, "So? What does that have to do with me?" This made him receive a bump on the head by Kagome.

"Come on, we've gotta save her!"

Sango agreed. "Yeah. I feel awful about not believing Rin when she needed our help."

Ailee jumped up excited. "Yeay! So you're all going?" The group nodded, all except for Inuyasha.

"What makes you think that_ I'm_ going with you?" At this Kagome took out_ her_ copy of this fanfic and showed Inuyasha the next scene. Inuyasha grabbed the thing and read out loud.

"_Blah, blah, blah…and, uh… Inuyasha is stubborn…Kagome "sits" Inuyasha'..." _He stopped mid-sentence. As soon as he realized what was coming to him he sweat dropped. " Uh…heh, heh…Okay, you've got me."

As the group was about to leave, Sango just noticed something. "Hey, wait a sec. Where do we go to now?" Everyone saw her point and not knowing themselves the answer to that question they all looked at Aileen, who found it a little difficult to breathe all of a sudden, since she couldn't even help Sesshomaru out, either, who had left to find by himself the secret hideout where Rin was taken to.

------------------

"Muahahahaha!"

Naraku, who had gone back inside the 'secret hideout', talked to Kagura, who was still a little ways off from choking the Fox Fire guy. _Damn screechy voice, _he thought "This is getting tiresome. Maybe we should kill the little guy once and for all." Kagura agreed.

"I am the almighty Fox Fire! All who see me shall cower in my grace! All who hear my voice shall quiver with fear! All who touch me shall…_Wait, that's a little awkward_…Ahem…Fox Fire! All shall remember my name! Muahahahaha!" A very unsuspecting boss man with his back turned to his co-helpers was in his own little dream world when the other two bad guys were sneaking up on him, ready to pounce.

"Aha! Think you can pull something off like this, eh!" The two demons froze. The little man turned around to revealed a mini video game in his paws that he was playing and talking to. "Aha! You won't escape me now!" Still oblivious to the other two who where ganging up on him, the little guy surprised them with his next exclamation. Turning off his game station he screamed, "Alright! Now on to the rest of our plan, muahahahaha! Bring in the slave!"

Kanna, who was having a little 'fun' with their guest, put down her lighter and threw away the dynamite while sighing. _Man, I almost had her there._ She then entered the room holding a tied-up Rin in her hands which was kind of funny, since both where almost the same height and Kanna_ really_ hated Rin. No one was sure why, though. After that the hostage was sat in a chair and her mouth was taped.

Rin tried to say something, but her muffled voice wasn't any help. The boss man laughed. He also changed back into his mafia voice. "You see, my little rumpling, I am Fox Fire, and what I say is do, _capeesh_?" Rin stopped her jabbering and sat still. "..and what I is is a little…how should we say…not in a good mood, eh? You see, I've got a bone to pick with you's master, see? He owes me somethin', see?" Rin watched scared at the small fry walking from one end of the room to another, still unable to understand a word he'd said.

"This is duh deal. You see, you's and me, we can be buddies, Rin. All you's have to do is give me what I want. You's know what I want, don't yees?" Rin shook her head 'no' nervously. "Hm. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. Hey, Franky!" The mafia boss signaled over to his tiny henchman with a remarkable reddish, fluffy tail slipping from under his coat. "I need to talk with yous, and your little friend…"

Suddenly the wall exploded, making everyone lose their composure and for a time there was chaos, with the whole room shaking and all. "Hey! Who did it? Who did this!" screamed the little booger, and after the debris and smoke was cleared, everyone could see that a big hole had been made through the wall and standing beside Rin in her chair was Sesshomaru, holding up his Tokijin sword with one nasty look in his eyes.

Rin screamed with excitement and relief, from behind the tape. "Maaah! Wool Essomau! Yu hav meh!"

Sesshomaru looked down at his little ward and nodded. "Of course, Rin."

"Sesshomaru… you've come to save that little brat, have you?" inquired rather valiantly the midget.

The demon lord showed a canine tooth. "Don't call her that."

"Well then, what should I call her…bait! Hahahaha!"

Kagura smirked. "Now_ that's_ an evil laugh"

"Where is he? Where is he!" Inuyasha came in through the hole in the wall with his Tetsusaiga out, followed by his trusty companions. Of course, Kagome had made him say that, but hey.

Sesshomaru looked back at his brother while freeing Rin from her ropes with one slash of his claw. "Inuyasha, I don't need your help."

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh! I didn't come here for you, I came here to help Rin!" In his mind he could still see Kagome's past menace so he had added that last comment to impress her.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow, and Rin ran into his leg after the ropes fell to the floor. "Oh lord Sesshomaru! You saved me!"

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped. "Uh..heh heh. So I guess she's saved…let's go, guys!" Inuyasha turned to leave as fast as he could before Kagome could make him do anything else. Too bad she caught him by his collar.

"You chicken! We still have to defeat the bad guy! Now come on!"

"Wait a minute! No one gets to my minions before passing through me!" the little guy's young, squeaky voice yelled.

Kagome blinked. "Hey… _I know that voice…"_

"Stop calling me your minion, you little runt!" cried Naraku.

Fox Fire jumped on a table and directed his insults toward the dog brothers, pointing a finger. "Hey! How did any of yous' get in here, anyway, you cat pooped hooligans!"

Rin spoke up, "It's not polite to point your finger at somebody…"

Inuyasha'as ear twitched and his face was priceless, "W-what did you call me! I mean, _Sesshomaru, okay,_ but _me_!"

Sesshomaru ignored his stupid brother's comment and said, "Page 13 of the script."

Fox Fire flipped to page 13 in his copy of the script and read that the lord had found out about the secret hideout. "W-Wha! This can't be! B-but it was a secret! How could you find it!"

"Easy." The lord pointed with his sword to a sign that read, 'secret hideout' in flashing, neon colors on one of the doors leading to the room. Everyone fell back.

"B-but, but… How come I never knew of your intrusion! I had a copy of the script!"

"Tsk, tsk, "replied Sesshomaru, smirking. "Have you ever heard of a _hard draft_?" By then everyone who had a copy of the script, including Rin and Kilala, took it out and began to look through it and realized that in the tiny print on the bottom of the front page it read 'hard draft'.

"Damn, he's smart. That's why he's my Sesshy!" chimed in Ailee who appeared all of a sudden threw the whole in the wall and in a blink of an eye left.

Everyone else was left speechless. "Damn those small prints!" cried Inuyasha, who was in position to slash his copy in half. Kilala was eating Sango's and her's up and Miroku sent his to the nether world with an incantation. Kagome tried to purify hers with an arrow, but missed her target.

"Alright then, Sesshomaru. Just tell us how to kill this guy so we can finally get this thing over with!" Inuyasha was now pointing his sword at Fox Fire.

"No, no! Wait! I can explain!" cried out the midget boss, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "Please don't kill me!"

Sesshomaru wondered just who this guy really was and skipped to the 'credits' page and found out something very interesting…

Sesshomaru started to chuckle, which made everyone uncomfortable, since he rarely did that and when he did, it usually meant something evil was going to happen. "You won't believe who it is." Inuyasha's gang gathered around the youkai lord and huddled together, all very curious to who it was. Naraku and his minions decided to keep out from the kind group hug, but remained all-ears. Sesshomaru eyed his fellow actors and they got the message to back out a little.

Finally, he spoke up, "It's Shippo."

_Dun dun dun!_

Everyone in the room gasped except Sesshomaru and Rin. Fox Fire just started shaking, scared.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin not taken aback from the comment. "What?" she said, "I knew it was Shippo all along." This made everyone stare at her now. "What? You guys didn't see his tail too?"

Now Fox Fire turned around and shook his little fuzzy fox tail, apparently caught outside of his disguise's pants. "Oops. I missed that." The rest of the actors slapped their faces.

"Grr. You're going to pay for this, Shippo!" Inuyasha lunged toward the kitsune. Everyone else followed except for Kagura, Kanna, Rin and Sesshomaru. A rather large dusk ball emerged from there.

"Naraku is furious because he had blindly followed orders from a small child" said Kanna in her usual raspy, asthmatic voice.

Kagura nodded and sighed, "He should have seen that coming." She directed her attention to Sesshomaru now, smirking and eyeing him. "My, my. So I've finally caught you alone, have I?" Kagura hid her face behind her fan, blinking like crazy and speaking in her sexiest voice, which made Sesshomaru change his emotionless demeanor to an embarrassed one. At hearing Kagura's voice, Ailee reappeared through the whole in the wall, where she had gone out of just a few seconds ago.

Rin pulled on her lord's sleeve, which made him look down at her. "My lord? Is that mean, old lady hitting on you?" The Five were caught in an awkward silence, for Rin was obviously too smart for her own age. Kagura barked at her. Ailee just smirked. Leave it for Rin to defend _her _Sesshomaru.

"Who are you calling old, you little rug rat!" That's it. The witch had pulled a nerve.

Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin and stepped in front of Rin, all the while un strapping his left arm from hiding (used for shooting reasons) and using it to hold the sword with both hands. Ailee got pumped. "Ooo. You don't want to mess with Sesshomaru when he's using_ both_ of his hands, Kagura." Surely this was going to be good.

Kagura, unfazed by her opponent, directed her attention towards the nobody to her left, "What, you want a piece of me, wench?"

Ailee blinked. Had that momma's girl actually called her a bitc—

"Uh-uh, oh no you _din't,"_ said Ailee, waving her finger at her match. "Don't go there, girlfriend. _Do not_ go there. You don't _want tuh _go there. Did you just talk about my momma?"

Kagura was now blinking confused at her, Sesshomaru was as still as a stone, and Rin was taking refuge behind his left leg, clung to him like lice on a dog. (Get it? Dog? Sesshy? Lice? Oh peewee.)

"I know you didn't just talk about my momma. No one talks about my momma like that. Mmm hm." Ailee did a freaky twist of her head and hand, lips perked outward.

Kagura blinked again. "I didn't talk about your 'momma'."

"Uh-huh. Oh yes you did, you talked about my momma!" Sesshomaru was now backing away slowly from the inevitable cat fight that was approximating and took Rin with him. Ailee flicked her head toward him.

"Sesshy, where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru froze on the spot and didn't move as Ailee stretched her right hand out to him. "I'll be needing a sword, Sesshomaru; may I borrow yours?" A drop of sweat fell down Sesshomaru's cheek. Whenever that girl would address him in his full first name, she usually meant business. Not wanting to ask her what she was planning to do with it and knowing that even in her human body she could wield Tokijin since her demonic drive was now on, he handed it to her without a second's hesitation.

Ailee wielded the Tokijin and pointed it while holding it with both hands towards Kagura and scrunched her eyebrows, mad. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

Kagura let her fan down and put a hand on her waist. "What are you talking about? I've done nothing to you and for the last time, I didn't talk about you're mother, not mentioning that I don't even care how she's doing!"

Ailee rested the sword on her right shoulder and stared cockily at Kagura. "In the first place, Kagura, I know you didn't talk about my momma. I was just messing with you. Number two, little miss 'I am the wind' queen, it's_ momma_, not mother. And number three? You messed with _my_ Sesshy, and no one messes with my Sesshy! So prepare to die!" Ailee darted towards Kagura and Kagura dodged the blow, slashing out one of her own moves on her.

_Damn this wanna-be! She's _so_ the jealous type!_

While the two fought for the right to hit on Sesshomaru, he and Rin took the time to make their escape through a back door.

"Grr…I'll slice you into pieces, you worthless human!"

"Not before I make you into the union dip, miss flirty pants!"

--------------------------

And so, leaving the two girls on their own and after much debate, the rest of our friends arrived at the best punishment for the little fox after catching up to him in a tackle and strapping him down to a chair.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" cried the one formally-none-as-Fox Fire, alone in a screening room with a big-screen t.v.—and no cable. The t.v. screen just showed fuzz.

"Nooo! The horror! The pure horrooor!"

Outside the door, and in the next room, Inuyasha played with the t.v.'s antennae cord and couldn't have a smugger face on. "To plug, or not to plug, _that_ is the question."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Oh Inuyasha, your so mean to him."

Inuyasha, thinking it over and let a little down, stopped playing with the cord. Beside him, Sesshomaru lifted his right claw, emanating poison from it. "Either you go on with it, half breed, or I'll just have to go _through you_ to do it myself." Obviously he was still pissed at the whole kidnapping-Rin thing. Inuyasha gulped a little.

Kagome let down her arms. "Aww, go for it! The little squirt deserves it!"

Inuyasha made a double take at her and, not wasting any time, grew a sly smirk and instantly plugged in the cable's cable to an outlet.

Inside the room, the t.v. started showing commercials and Shippo looked on with excitement, seeing that his friends had finally given in and had some pity on him. "Yeah! I knew you guys couldn't just let leave me here like this!"

Then, as if the Heavens themselves had heard his cute little reply, the channel changed to show an image of four alien-look-alike creatures; a tall, purple one with a purse, a green one, a yellow, and finally, a small, red one. And yes—they were _all nude._

"_Eh-oooooooooooo!"_

"_Eh-oooooooooooooooo!"_

"_Eh-ooooooooooooooo!"_

"Ahh! No, not that! _Anything but that!"_ screamed Shippo, as if being killed with a chain saw, _slowly._

(ss pie: Now cue the music!)

"_Tinky winky…Dipsy…La-la…Po. Teletubies, Teletubieees, say hell…o!"(_Emphasis on h-e-l-l…)

"No! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Save me, I'm being attacked by stupid, naked wannabies! Get me outta here! I want my lawyer! Ah!"

Outside, the guys were drinking their coffee. "Ah. This is pure music to my ears…" Miroku blew into his cup to cool it a little.

"Haha…yeah, music." Suddenly everyone turned to look at Naraku who had brought in some popcorn to enjoy the torture show. Naraku just stared back, shrugged, and continued sipping his drink.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Help me! H-E-L-P meee!"

"Hey, Kagura, pass me the sugar, won't you?"

"Certainly."

"Nooo! The bunnies are comin'! The bunnieees! Argh!" Yup. The staff _and_ crew were finally happy that they could find a good excuse to make the pain-in-the- butt screechy-voiced kid get his just deserts. Heck, if they were lucky, he'd scream his voice box to death, too. "No! Nooo!"

Rin came in and overheard the t.v. She grinned from ear to ear. "Say! Is that what I think it is!" The guys looked at her very oddly. "It's Te-le-tu-bieees! I _so_ love the Teletubies!"

Barely spitting out his drink, Sesshomaru issued Jaken to take her to another room and show her good t.v. "Watch some _Rambo_. That'll do her some good," he ordered.

Naraku plumped into a sofa and changed the channel. Everyone argued and Shippo praised him, until they saw what he was doing. The announcer came on. "And now, for our 24-hour special marathon…I give you, The _I Love Lucy_ Show!"

The wierd music came on and Shippo started screaming again.

"_Lucy! Look at what you've down now!"_

"_Whaaa!"_

Shippo got into cardiac arrest after that.

"Good one, Nar," nodded Kagura. Naraku gave her a bad look. "What? Like you don't like it when I call you 'Nar' after a whole night of—" Naraku cupped her mouth and kept her from finishing the sentence. The guys looked at them, disgusted.

It was then that Kikyo made her last-minute appearance and walked over to tell Inuyasha something, but not before tripping over the cord, breaking her neck, and damaging the t.v. The guys got pissed, threw their popcorn on the floor, went home, and although Inuyasha tried to help her out he was held back by a jealous Kagome and soon after everyone forgot about both her and Shippo and for that reason they needed to go under emergency care. Kikyo for...uh…breaking her neck (duh) and Shippo 'cause he got depressed about staying in a very dark room for hours, unattended; although he did ramble non-stop for five whole days how he could see dead people while strapped in his white, looney gown in the freak's institution.

The end.

----------------

(No kitsunes or clay pots were harmed in the making of this fic. Hopefully. And of course, I really didn't mean any of that…well, up until the Teletubie thing, anyways.)

Disclaimer: on Teletubies, Rambo, I Love Lucy and midget and mafia reputations that I, of course, know nothing about (so don't kill me) and everything else that's not mine. So this time I decided to do a randomy story. I always like those. They're so randomy and…awkward. Yeah for weirdness! …_Yeah..._ I still need a lot of practice but this'll do for now.

Disclaimer 2: it was evuljenius's idea of Shippo letting his act slip and the truth that he is a 50-year old mob boss is reavealed. Sorry, but, Shippo's character kinda ended up being actually everything in between with nothing on the side but with a little bit of the you-know to top it all off, all at the same time instead of a mob boss. Clearly, if you just understood what I've just said, you deserve a kitsune plushie. (Too bad I don't have any to give away, though, heh heh…) I'm still thinking of adding other requests for the chapters concerning Sango and Miroku's relationship soon enough.

Read & Review! pwease!


	8. Lights Out!

Disclaimer: I. Inuyasha. Not. Own.

------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Lights Out!**

It was like any other afternoon in the INUYASHA studios, except the lights had been out for minutes and it seemed it could stay that way for a very long time. The staff and crew were all but happy, mainly because this usually meant that their shooting would last hours more than they had intended it to be. They were behind enough as it is.

So take it to Miroku to devise a flawless plan to walk hundreds of feet to the nearest elevator, go down a couple of floors and walk hundreds of feet beyond that to reach the main power switch to save the day.

Problem was there wasn't electricity, main point it being the problem to begin with, so while he tripped, fell flat on his face, hit himself with falling objects or just bumped into hard-ass concrete and got bruised all over just to get into the elevator, it then took him pain-stabbing strength to open the thing, close it tight, and a mere push of the button to make it go 'down'.

"Ingenious, Miroku. Pure genius." Sango blinded Miroku by pointing the only flashlight they had at his face. "If I had known this was your plan to begin with, I would have never had come along with you," she continued bluntly.

"C-Could you get that thing out of my face, please?" Sango let the light face the floor. "Look, I'm sorry I got you into this mess, but Sango, dear…where's your sense of adventure?" He said that with one of his supposed 'luring' tones he always used around females.

The demon slayer pointed the light towards his face again, making him flinch. _"Adventure?_ Adventure! Who in hell would call being trapped inside an elevator 'adventurous', Miroku! This is your fault, and you're going to get me out of here, now!" She stomped her foot for authority.

"Now, now, Sango. Don't do anything too hasty…And…c-could you please take that thing out of my face, huh?"

"Listen, you," she practically dug her face into his, only mere inches away from breathing on him. "You listen and you listen well. I'm tired, sweaty, and stuck inside an un-working tiny-spaced elevator here, along with the most ignorant, stupid, most disgusting man I would ever want to be with, even if he were the last man on the planet! So I suggest you either find us a way out of here, or you stay out of mine so I can find a way out myself!"

Miroku shivered under her glaring eyes. He'd take being blind under the flashlight's light any day. He laughed nervously, afraid for his dear life and lured the light away from his face again with his pointer finger_ very_ slowly as to keep the woman's intense stare on him less intimidating.

"_You really mean it_? Even if I were the _last_ man on earth? I mean, you know, _hypothetically speaking_, if it were only me, Sesshomaru or Naraku—who would it be, baby?"

Sango growled and threw her light crashing down on the floor, making the small room go pitch dark. "You really can't take a hint, can you, monk! Was there ever a time you never _thought _about something perverted!"

By then a tiny drop of drool started dangling on said monk's lower lip which, to his own sake, could not be seen because of the fact that the only light available to them had been…uh…broken.

And when Sango had realized it, it was too late. Dropping to the floor to see if it could be fixed, she found herself with hundreds of tiny glass scattered all over the floor, and to her horror, the thought of being in a locked-tight, tiny room with no lighting whatsoever, accompanied by the most lecherous, perverted person she had ever known to exist had come to her mind like _that._

"Sango, is something wrong?"

"Uh…no…no, it's all fine…fine…"

"But, I can hear your voice shivering. Are you cold, honey?"

_Slap._ "Don't touch me _there,_ pervert!"

"But Sango! I was only trying to—"

_Bonk._ "I said, stop fondling me!"

By now Miroku's cheek was red, and his head throbbed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't—" he sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry I got you into this mess, alright? I just wanted…."

"…you just wanted to save the day, yeah, yeah, I know."

"But you don't understand! I," by now a faint sniffling could be heard. "I wanted everyone to be able to see what a good--"

"--_person_ you are? Boy, where have I heard _that_ on before?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"No, I meant to say that I wanted everyone to know what a good boyfriend you have. But alas, it was not meant to be…."

"Oh…Miroku I…I-I'm_ touched_…" _Slap. _"Not like that, idiot!"

Miroku held on to yet another flushed check. "My beloved Sango...If only the world knew how much I cared for you…"

"Miroku, I believe that if you'd stop touching other women then the 'world' would be a happier place, already…"

"Sango? Your voice has lost its sweetness…" The monk still couldn't let off on the tender talk.

"And_ I'm_ telling _you_ some one else here will lose something that's sweet to _him_ if he doesn't stop talking crap and shut up!"

Silence. "Oh…oh my."

"What is it?"

"It is your beauty, which amazes me so, Sango."

"…What?" What crap was he talking about now!

"I…could never admit it before, my dear Sango, but…It is your wonderful anger and strength in containing this man's wild heart that I admire the most in you."

"…Do me a favor, will ya?"

"Hm? Yes? Anything for my love."

"…Hand me what's left of the flashlight, 'kay?"

Search. Scramble. "Uh...here it is. What do you need it for, Sango?" _Bonk._

----------------------------------

So minutes went on by and the two swore they had even become so accustomed to the darkness that they could see each other's bodies just enough to avoid any uncomfortable ness on Sango's part. They had screamed and yelled for help, but none came. Miroku had tried just about everything, so when nothing seemed to help, he got up and felt his way to the floor buttons on the elevator wall and began playing around with them for a while.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Miroku, stop it."

"Right." Silence.

…_Ding!_ "Alright, that's it!"

"W-What are you doing, Sango! Sango? Sango!"

Punch. Crackle. Crash. Thump. Thump. Thump. _Ding!_ Cough,cough.

"What did you do to it! You could have had us _killed,_ Sango!" Miroku's voice was rather high-pitched for an average man's right about now.

"Miroku… I think we're in a closet…"

"…I think your right, Sango."

_Slap._ "If you were looking for the light switch, then that wasn't it!"

"Uh...heh heh…sorry…didn't mean to…that time…" _Slap._ "Hey! What did you--"

"In case you were thinking of doing anything else, pervert."

Sigh. "I guess we were just inside that fake card-board elevator we usually use to prank Shippo when we want him to be quiet for a while."

Sigh. "Yeah. Now I know how the poor guy feels… You think he'll ever find out we made him sit inside a cardboard for hours, thinking he locked himself inside the elevator all these years, Miroku?"

"…I won't tell him if you don't." Chuckle. "…Is that laughter, I presume?"

"Oh Miroku…sometimes you can be so evil…"

Chuckle. "…Well, I can show you how evil I can be--" _Slap._ "Ow."

"Forget about that. Let's just stay here and hope this humiliation that has been brought upon us is forgotten by the next Christmas party."

"Right."

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"…So…How long do you think it's been? Minutes? Hours? Days, even?"

"I don't know. I mean, Kilala must be worried _sick _about me already…Do you think she's looking for me, Miroku?"

"Of course she is, darling. Of course she is."

"…Miroku, you're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! And thank Kami you don't have your Hirakotsu here or—Oops. I take that back."

Deep sigh. "Look, let's just find ways to entertain ourselves, alright? It might make time go faster."

"Seem faster."

"—What?"

"You mean, 'it might make time 'seem' faster'."

"…Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Right." Silence. "What now?"

"Um…How about 'Go Fish'?"

"…No cards, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And there's the matter of no light to see the cards with, too."

"Right. Now, let's see… 'I Spy'?"

Sigh. _"Sango..."_

"Right, right. Um…" Shuffle. Swish. "Oh my gosh! Ew! Ew! Get it away from me!"

"What's wrong, Sango!"

Shuffle. Grab. Scream. Hit. Hit….Hit, hit, hit.

_Hit._

"Sango! What's the matter Sango!"

"Oh my gosh, Miroku! I just felt this," Sango began to sob, "there was this...this..._thing_ touching me and," her sobbing became full-hearted crying, "and it scared me, Miroku! Hold me! I'm scared!"

"Of course, of course. Here, come to me."

"Oh Miroku. I always do feel safe in your arms…"

"And I always love to hold you so, my love…"

"Uh…guys…can you play 'couple' somewhere _else,_ please?"

Double gasp. "K-Kikyo! Is that you!"

"Yes, Sango, and by the thing your holding in you hand I'll have to say that you just _hit me with a candelabra_!" Her accusation grew in both speed and volume.

"W-What? That creepy undead-thing I felt was you?"

The priestess' eye twitched in the darkness. "Does everyone have to say it like that?"

"Lady Kikyo. Why—how—when—"

"How did you get in here, Kikyo?"

"Some idiot thought it would be funny to see if I could be used as fertilizer and locked me in here for later use. Damn those Kikyo Haters for stirring up such ludicrous about me!"

_Hit._ Flop. Thud.

"…Miss Kikyo? Sango? What just happened?"

_Hit._ "I banged her on the head again with the candelabra. Why?"

"…S-Sango! You did what!"

"Who wants a creepy, zombie-thing like her around here, anyways? Besides, the last thing we need here is the smell of old scum in the room—besides you, anyway."

"Well, uh…" _Hit. Hit, hit, hit._ "Sango. Will you please stop hitting lady Kikyo with that thing?"

_Hit._ "…Why?"

"Well, because…" Hit, hit. "Gee, I don't know! Isn't that just cruel, unlawful punishment for an outcast? _A god-forsaken child not of this world? _Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"…You want some of this too, don't you?"

"Uh...N-No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine." _Hit._ "So, uh," _hit,_ "c-can I have a try?"

_Hit._ "…Sure, why not?"

Hit. "Oh, this is kind of…fun," Miroku giggled. Hit. Hit.

"Isn't it? Beats having to kill you for getting me here in the first place."

Hit. "—What!"

---------------------------

Disclaimer: The idea for the random Kikyo bashing with a candelabra and Sango and Miroku being locked inside a closet was Sangonesan's idea, so check out her review for more details.

Alright. So this was…crazy. But hey, I had fun bashing Kikyo's head with the candelabra; didn't you? I know that was my favorite part. (squeal) No offense to Kikyo lovers out there. Just trying to help _Sangonesan_here with a story. Sorry for the wait.

Read and Review.


End file.
